


Angel of cards

by Kneamet



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), British Actor RPF, Joker (2019), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Death Threats, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Harvey Dent uncle of the main character, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Joker (DCU), Obsessive thoughts, Oral Sex, POV Joker (DCU), POV Tom Hiddleston, Possessive Tom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Scars, Stalking, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tom hiddleston as the Joker, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Joker, a very dark story, he's absolutely crazy, obsessive tom hiddleston, yandere tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneamet/pseuds/Kneamet
Summary: Joker, Mr. J, anarchist psychopath, Tom Hiddleston. He had many nicknames. Joker was Gotham's most dangerous and insightful man, with sharp makeup and horribly memorable scars on his face in the form of a smile. He was absolutely crazy and deadly. No one knows his real identity and everyone is afraid of his cruel jokes. But what happens when he becomes obsessed with an ordinary girl?She belongs to him. No one can take her away from him. Even The Batman.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter one: His angel

**Angel**. A beautiful angel. She was perfect in his eyes. Perfect. It was his angel, his beauty, his Blake, who had helped him. It helped him not to feel lonely.

The Joker never thought he could love someone like that. Such a tender, romantic and pleasant love. He thought that he would always be alone, that he would always be alone, but then he saw his angel. I saw it and fell in love.

Many people thought he was a psychopath, or just plain crazy. He did not particularly reject this, but considered it a more favorable idea to call himself an anarchist. After all, chaos and disorder are anarchy, the mother of order.

The man's hand, which was now on the bed, quickly reached for the man's dignity. He rarely slept, and even less often went to bed, but now he was in the room that Blake had prepared for him and himself. They would share this room and she would be happy with him.

The room was very pleasant. The Joker believed that his angel will like it. So cozy. Small, but the size of the norm, for two people.

The wallpaper was dark gray with a slight white pattern. There were no windows. There was no help to escape. Still, he believed she wouldn't try. And even if he does, let him know that it will not end well.

There were pictures of his angel on the wall next to the wardrobe. It was as if they were made surreptitiously. However, that didn't negate the fact that they were as beautiful as his angel in the photos.

His eyes dared to the bookshelves. She was addicted to reading and he just couldn't make such a shelf. No, of course, as a punishment, the books would be removed from the room, but he hoped that she would obey him.

He knew what she was doing. Most likely, she is sorting out the books that her restless boss left her and the visitors are ignorant. His angel worked in the library. She was so smart! he liked to think so. That meant she wouldn't be like the rest of the rabble on the streets. She was different.

That library — shabby, old, smelling of books that had been brought in a long time ago-was beautiful. It was very different from the whole city that was on the wave and tried to be exemplary and decent, but in which crime, thanks to him and other small bandits, grew.

But the library was the place where you could enjoy comfort, drink hot tea at the expense of the institution and listen to quiet aesthetic music. It was a large open space that was divided by rows of four-foot bookshelves. The tables were pushed back against the bookshelves.

The Joker liked to imagine his little angel in this building, liked to watch her sneezing in the dust, rubbing her small hand against his nose. How her glasses slide down as she tries to reach for a book at the bottom of the shelf.

It seemed to him that it was a reflection of your essence. A quiet, calm brunette with brown eyes. People might say nothing really special, but to the Joker, she was everything. So lovely and so desperate for him.

His scarred hand, which had suffered from... he didn't really remember where he got those scars from, so she pulled her black panties down and touched his standing, aroused and tense, veined cock. He was bloodshot, and whenever the Joker thought of you, he was aroused. He couldn't explain it, but he loved the feeling. The feeling that he needed his angel and she needed him. He thought she needed him, too.

He cupped the strong hand that had been hidden in his gloves all the time, squeezed his hot penis with it and swallowed. He licked his crackling lips. His tongue touched the old scars that reminded him of O... about what?

The Joker believed that his angel would welcome his specialness. A feature by which he meant the scars that so unpleasantly marred his face. They were as ugly as possible.

He often heard from his "subordinates" that he was forced to work with him, that his scars were terrible and disgusting. That they only make him crazier and his face more scary.

Joker didn't think was handsome. His face was terrible. Red hair that curled a lot and he ruined it by painting it green and rubbing it down the end of his neck. Lips that held a smile that had been cut out for him as a child. The eyes are ordinary, dull and extremely terrible blue. And the physique? He was worse than most people, but his physical fitness was good.

He was absolutely terrible. A monster that felt loneliness and sowed anarchy was able to fall in love with a beautiful angel. The most beautiful angel.

The trembling hand begin to move slowly. Right now, all the Joker could think about was his angel. He didn't particularly care about the world around him and the fact that tomorrow he would have to declare himself to Gotham. He was more concerned with Blake.

He wondered if he should kidnap her. It would have taken a lot of trouble, but the fact that she would always be there for him and that he would protect her tormented his restless mind like a raging storm.

The Joker arched his back and rolled his eyes in excitement, not stopping his rapid movements. Suddenly, an image of her sweet pink and thin lips wrapped around his big cock entered his mind. He imagined her twisting her ass and arching her back seductively, moving to meet his movements; with her other hand, she reached under his shirt and caressed his thin chest.

Her beauty was of unknown powers. To many people in Gotham Ma, she might seem ordinary, but the man was ready to kill anyone who said that his angel was ugly. No, it's beautiful. She is his angel, and he is the monster that she was able to tame and seize for her power.

Her brown eyes haunted his thoughts, even during his crimes. They were just incredible! Constantly focused and attentive. They always aroused in him not the most pleasant feelings and thoughts in relation to the angel. And they were especially beautiful when they glistened in the sunlight.

The Joker also loved her hair. Very soft and pliable. He'd always been ashamed of it, but he'd always imagined having sex with his angel and pulling her hair back. He wouldn't have been aroused by the way she moaned after him.

Suddenly, he felt a white and slightly sticky liquid trickling down his penis and onto his hand. Sperm. He looked at her indifferently. He thought again about how his angel would lick his cock clean.

He quickly removed his hand from his cock. No, you can't defame your angel like that. She had saved him from loneliness, and it would be cruel if he did that to her.

Joker, pulling back his underpants and putting on his purple scuffed pants, he stood up in bed, not even going to clean up his traces of semen. He went to the door and was suddenly overcome with laughter.

His hands were tangled in his green hair. Still shaking with laughter, he leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. His laughter was very loud. There was a frightening note in his voice. He was hysterical. His jaw was shaking wildly.

What a beautiful irony that when he brought his angel here, the first thing she would do was sit on the bed, smeared with his own cum and his thoughts and hers?

***

_Gray was pouring out of the white window. Gotham was a city of suffering and everyone who came here was very disappointed that they could not realize their impossible and unrealistic dreams._

_In the corners of the room, just above the bookcases filled with propaganda literature, there are many cobwebs covered with dark dust._

_Tables and chairs are covered with dust, and there are things everywhere that are sometimes put aside so that they don't fall into your hands for a long time. Cigarette packets, scattered children's pencils, torn sheets of paper and food scattered on the floor, around which ants could be found._

_Next to the wardrobe with clothes, almost opposite the window, in the dark height hangs a large Madonna holding a small child, bought once, a long time ago, in some religious cult._

_"Mother, don't, please!" the little blond boy shouted, hiding his small and thin hands in a blue wool sweater from hunger. He squeezed his eyes shut, still whispering words of mercy under his breath._

_Squatting beside him was a statuesque, middle-aged woman with dark hair. She was thin. His gaze was obsessive and hard. There was nothing unusual about her. Only the sharp little knife she held in her left hand was clearly visible. She looked at the boy — her son-indifferently, grabbing his sweater-clad arms and rolling up his sleeves. She could feel him trying to pull them away, but she only tightened her grip on them._

_"Stop it, Tom," she said, touching his cheek with the hand holding the knife. The boy flinched and let out another squeal, starting to cry louder. "You know you're a son. His son, " the woman whispered, pressing the knife into her son's hands. "That's why you need to be protected."_

_Her eyes were wild._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	2. Chapter two: Abduction from the bank

Joker knew this wasn't the time to think about his angel. Yes, she was certainly beautiful, but right now she needed to focus on robbing a bank and playing with Batman.

Batman. He was very interested in the man. All so mysterious. The Dark Knight of Gotham, as the newspapers called him. Interesting.

It definitely piqued his interest. He would like to compete with him in mental abilities. The Joker was sure that Batman would be a strong opponent.

But now we need to think about the robbery. He shook his head a couple of times and looked around, tightening his grip on the mask he'd made his men wear. The streets were busy today. A lot of people were walking along the streets.

His anxious eyes darted to the bank building. He took a quick look at it, seeing with a sharp eye how his temporary subordinates were running errands for him and killing each other in turn. Still, the Joker didn't understand how anyone could be so inconsiderate. But, unfortunately, this was the credo of all of Gotham.

He chuckled and suddenly heard the sound of a car approaching. He turned around. A black car with black windows was approaching him. It was new. Naturally, he paid them a lot of money.

Quickly putting a white clown mask on his face, he opened the door and sat down on a comfortable, not surprisingly, black seat. He set his bag down beside him and leaned back, scanning the streets.

"Great, everything's in place," the driver in the ugly mask muttered, and turned sharply to the left.

"That's it? The three of us?" another passenger, whom the Joker hadn't noticed before, asked. It was full, but quite ready for action.

"And two on the roof," in fact, there were far more than five of them, but the others didn't need to know that. "Split it equally," the guy behind the wheel muttered. "Five is enough."

"Six. Don't forget the one who planned it," the man advised. Joker couldn't remember his name. Robert? Or Tyler? No matter, he would definitely reward him later. And he won't forget, because he's a man of his word.

Joker felt a slight tension in the car until the guy behind the wheel growled in indignation and turned back to the passenger.

"He thinks that he will sit out, but he will still get his jackpot. I know why his name is Joker, " the man muttered, turning back to the road and eating a small bump.

At this point, the Joker was no longer listening. That's the same idiots. He pursed his lips, wanting to growl at the indignation and stupidity of the people around him. He squeezed his right hand, which was now gripping the end of the bag, and no longer listened to the ramblings of his companions. I didn't even want to call them partners.

***

"Hands up, heads down!" the man who used to drive shouted as he ran into the building and walked briskly towards the ticket offices. Joker, who was following him, rolled his eyes, but continued on his way, silent.

He looked around. He knew the construction of the bank by heart, since in order to plan a robbery, you need to know all its subtleties. Huge white ceilings, everything is very formal and even there is no dirt on the floor. In the middle, but closer to the left of the unofficial entrance, there were tables with registration.

"Hands up, chicken!" the man shouted again, which the Joker got tired of very quickly. He shifted his gaze to the situation unfolding before him. This guy was standing in front of a plump woman with white hair and, threatening her with a gun, shouted at her to get money.

He turned his gaze to the quiet people who were now sitting on the floor with their hands behind their heads. Rye people: elderly, couples, single people. They didn't really catch the man's attention until he shifted his gaze even further to the left. His eyes widened and he swallowed, nervously licking his painted lips and tucking a stray curl behind his ear. An angel?

Indeed, right in front of him, his angel was sitting in complete shock. Oh, how beautiful she was! Her black curls, which fell down over her face, were simply wonderful. No, they weren't long, and they only reached to the end of his neck, just like his own, only neatly trimmed and moderately varnished.

Her brown eyes stared at him in dismay. They shone brightly in the strong glow from the lamp. He inclined his head slightly. Did his angel think he would kill her?

No, he could never hurt her. She was too beautiful and too beautiful for this world, so it would be better to hide her. Far away, if only the main world would forget about it.

However, this is unlikely to work. Her uncle... His angel's uncle was Harvey Day, and summer would definitely not let her disappear from the media. He loved her too much, considering her more a part of his daughter than his niece. Considering he'd nursed her since she was a child, and his angel's parents had died early, so she'd grown up here in Gotham.

Joker didn't understand how such a kind-hearted and beautiful angel had grown up here. In Gotham, in the middle of nowhere, where crime is a dime a dozen.

Suddenly, his gaze, which had been directed at his angel, reluctantly shifted to the side and he noticed a man behind the glass, who was taking out a gun. He frowned and smiled.

Joker looked around and suddenly heard a knock, not a clink. It was the bullet that broke the glass. I didn't get it. He quickly bent down and crawled in the direction of the shelter. He was shot at, but, well, not hit.

"Do you even know whose bank you're robbing?" the man, a bank employee, exclaimed tensely, continuing to aim, but slightly lowering his weapon."

Suddenly, the man he didn't like appeared beside him and his hideout. The Joker looked quickly at the man and licked his lips, smacking his lips lightly. What was his name? Paulson or maybe Singer? Let him be Jack. The Joker's eyes darted quickly over Jack's body. He was right, which confirms his theory about the man's stupidity.

But he wasn't interested in Jack right now. He was more concerned with his angel. His sweet angel. Oh, what wonderful frightened eyes she has. His jaw quivered with excitement before the angel. He hadn't even prepared for her presence.

He didn't expect his angel to come to him on in mission. According to his theories and his surveillance of her, she should have stayed at home with Uncle Harvey or helped him with his work. But something went wrong.

"Did he shoot everything?" Jack asked. Joker nodded, startled. Of course, that wasn't true. He counted how many rounds he had spent and only missed one. And this one cartridge was supposed to be for Jack. He saw the boy rise from the shelter, aiming. However, his attack was interrupted by a shot to his shoulder. He fell back against the Joker, holding on to his shoulder.

The man got up and finally heard the guy from the bank trying to figure out why there were no bullets, got up and started shooting at the man until he fell. He watched him keenly, not even noticing that Jack was up and had already brought the money they had looted.

"Where did you learn to count?" Jack swore. There was only contempt in his voice. "If the joker was smarter, he would have told me to take a bigger car," he said behind the Joker's back.

But what he was more interested in now was not his servant-assistant, whom he would later kill, but his angel, who was now at the cash register and holding on to the shot shoulder. The Joker frowned and licked his lips again. Who dared to offend his angel?

Suddenly he heard a pistol charge. Who does Jack think he is?

"I'm sure the Joker told me to kill me when we loaded all the money?" The Joker turned even more frowning. It was a good thing his face wasn't visible, otherwise Jack was screaming for help.

Joker theatrically rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and glanced at his watch: 11:11.

"No, no, no, no, I'm killing the bus driver," he smiled slightly and there was a hint of mockery in his voice. He walked around the corpse, stepping over it.

"The bus driver? What bus driver?" Jack was still holding the gun pointed at the Joker when he heard a knock. He turned around.

The Joker grinned. Jack was run over by a bus. He thought it was very funny and could barely contain his attempts to laugh. The door opened in front of him and a thin man, very tall, got off the bus. Not like the Joker, of course, but roughly.

"Traffic's over, I'm coming for you," he muttered, and began throwing bags of money onto the bus. "This guy isn't going, is he?" The man asked in a gruff tone. "There's a lot of money here," he said. Joker nodded and tossed him the last bag. "Where is everyone else?" realizing that he was terribly tired of this man, the man shot him with several rounds of ammunition. He fell down loudly.

Joker looked around again, and his eyes caught on the bleeding Blake. He walked quickly toward her, but his eyes caught on that bank employee and so he went to him, deciding that he would talk to his angel later.

"You think you're smart, don't you?" The man asked, barely breathing out as he lay there. "Whoever hired you will do the same to you. Criminals used to have some principles, " he muttered, barely moving. The Joker was walking toward him. "Honor, respect," he began to recite, and the man stifled a ridiculous chuckle. What strange people. "And you, what do you believe in, huh?" he asked, blinking. Joker squatted down in front of him and leaned in. He was silent for a couple of seconds and slowly removed the mask from his face, hearing surprised gasps from the man lying in front of him and his angel.

From under the mask, a face made up with a lot of makeup appeared. The scarred lips were painted bright red; the blue eyes were painted black; the skin itself was smeared with white powder. It felt like the person who was doing this was doing it very casually, as if he didn't care.

"I believe whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you... stranger," he smiled a toothy smile and patted the man on the face, got up from his crouch and walked briskly towards his angel.

He gave a little sigh. His hands were shaking, and he smacked his lips and smoothed the green curls that had spilled over his face. His eyes flickered over his angel, confused and strained. He squatted down in front of her and looked lovingly at his angel. Joker didn't understand why his angel was looking at him in fright. He drew his hand to her and was about to touch her neck when his angel drew away from him in fright.

He frowned, and his hand in a stiff, dark purple glove brushed her cheek in a quick motion, and he smiled slightly, stifling a groan.

" ** _Angel_** ," he whispered softly, and only leaned closer to the girl, licking her cheek with his rough tongue and inhaling the unpleasant smell in her face. " ** _My beauty, my angel, my Blake_** ," he quickly and very casually grabbed her arm and lifted her off the floor. She looked at him, frightened, tearful and tense, and he just smiled at her as he walked with her to the bank employee.

Joker licked his lips and with trembling hands shoved a bomb into his mouth that would explode when he and his angel left. He turned to her and led her quickly toward the bus, pushing her hard inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my sweet Aphrodite, for the second art. He's very good.  
> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	3. Chapter three: the Devil's smile

He couldn't take his eyes off his angel. She was so perfect! The way her black hair fell over her thin shoulders, soft, surely soft, her lips parted slightly in her sleep, her eyelids sometimes, especially when there were bumps on the roads, parted. Her face was relaxed.

Joker sighed and licked his lips a couple of times, lightly washing away the red paint. It was tart and unpleasant to the taste. He turned his attention back to his angel. The man had been looking at her for about an hour and she was still asleep.

As soon as he forced her to get on the bus, he immediately drugged her. He didn't remember what the remedy was, as his memories were weak for that. She fell asleep, and he began to enjoy her.

The Joker could continue to stare at his angel. He was too fascinated by her and her beauty. He hadn't noticed her clothes before, but now he couldn't help but admit how beautiful her clothes were. She was wearing plain brown checkered pants and a plain coffee-colored sweater that didn't really fit her. It was rather baggy.

Suddenly he saw her eyelids flutter. He watched as she seduced him, licked her lips and stretched, trying to straighten her back. Joker swallowed. His eyes darted around the interior of the bus they were in. He couldn't understand the feeling. Was it embarrassment?

He looked up at his angel and saw her staring at him with frightened deer eyes. He chuckled slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but a loud shout suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Help!" he saw his angel get up from the seat next to him and try to run to the door, which she saw as soon as she opened her eyes. The Joker grinned. His quick and long arms managed to capture his angel. He pulled her closer to him, pinning her in his cold clothes.

His clothes were really not very nice, although they were comfortable. But, it was very expensive. Trying to stick to the jester's outfit, he wore things in purple tones. Plain blue with some square patterns, tucked in with a brown and green tie and a green suit vest. His image was also complemented by purple striped pants. The rest of his clothes — a gray jacket and a purple coat-were left on the other seat.

He could feel his angel trying to pull away from his tender embrace, and he wasn't quite sure why. His gaze, which had been directed out the window a few seconds ago, shifted to the angel. Her wonderful brown eyes were streaming with genuine tears, and her lips were slightly parted. She asked.

"Are you J-the joker?" she asked, her voice gentle and soothing, but slightly torn from tears and future sobs. Joker shook his head casually, tossing his hair. He lifted her slightly pointed chin with rough movements while wearing purple gloves and began to slowly tilt her head. He did not even look at the fact that the girl was afraid of him and tried to push her face away, but his strong grip did not allow it.

He touched his paint-smeared lips, which were rough and unpleasant, to the lips of his lovely angel. He could feel her struggling against him, her lips tightening. The Joker's brows furrowed, and with his free hand, he reached for his angel's chest. He felt her gasp and quickly deepened the kiss, allowing himself to take advantage of the moment.

Oh, that was nice already. He'd wanted to feel her lips on his for so long that he didn't know how long he'd been dreaming about it. The last time his mother had kissed him had been so long ago that he couldn't even remember those particular events.

Suddenly, he felt his angel gently push him in the chest and pulled away from the enchanting mouth. He opened his eyes, keeping his lips parted.

"Your lips hold magic, my angel. You charmed me at first sight, " he murmured, and again tried to reach out to his angel as she half rose from her seat and walked briskly to the exit.

Blake screamed loudly, turning away from the Joker, whose face was still tilted for a kiss, and turning toward the door. They are traveling at high speed, so there is no way to escape. There was a feeling that the Joker had calculated everything.

He saw his angel trying to break free, not caring about the speed at which the bus was moving. The Joker licked his lips and unevenly adjusted his unevenly made-up green hair. He got up and walked slowly and very deliberately around the salon, and taking a folding knife from the pocket of his coat, which he often used, he went to his angel.

He knew that his angel was very smart and would not try to call for help, because there was no particular point, and who would hear? They're almost on the outskirts of Gotham.

"Angel," the Joker drawled, touching his beloved's shoulder.

He saw her flinch and jerk her shoulder as if trying to pull away, but the man only tightened his grip. He spun her around, pulling her closer to his face. The Joker was quite tall, so it was not difficult to tower over his angel. His angel was about 5'6 feet tall. Not that she was short, but he was about 6 ' 2.

He snapped a folding knife and held it to his angel's cheek. He could feel her freeze and her breathing became shallow. The man smacked his lips and pointed the knife at the sweet lips.

"What are you so afraid of, my angel?" the man asked with a slight tilt of his head and licked his lips. "My scars? Do they scare you? Would you like to know their history?" Joker asked politely, with an English intonation, and saw his angel shake his head in a negative way. "You know, my father-"

"Boss, we'll arrive in a while. You can stop your jokes now," a loud and slightly thin, slightly broken voice muttered behind him. The Joker's right eye twitched violently. Suddenly, a soft laugh came out of his mouth. The Joker released his angel's cheek, giving her a warning look before turning to his subordinate, still laughing.

He didn't remember his name, but he did remember his face. It was very thin and unshaven. Green eyes is not very pleasant combined with his gray hair. He was young, still wearing braces.

The Joker continued to laugh and hold his stomach. But his back was slightly hunched. He imagined this kid dying, and it only made him want to burst out laughing more loudly.

"Found the courage?" he quickly walked over to him and put a knife to his thin skin, as if it were just skin, and tilted it to his thin lips. "Do you want to know where these scars came from?" he could see the guy in the negative sign shaking his head. "My father was... drunk. I was terrified of him. And one day, when he came home from another drink... He started yelling at Mommy. He threatened her. .. What about me? I just stood up for her. I told my dad not to hit my mom, but he..." The Joker watched the guy's reaction and just enjoyed the mute horror in his eyes and face. He just grabbed my hair and whispered ," Why so serious, son?" and then..." The Joker quickly glanced at his angel and noticed that she was looking in shock and had no plans to run anywhere, then turned his gaze back to his subordinate. "Why so serious?" said the Joker, and with a quick movement, he slashed the knife across the boy's cheek. Blood poured out. The man pushed the subordinate to the floor, starting to laugh madly and kicking him lightly.

Not that the punches that the Joker was throwing were fashionable to call light, but it was so nice to hear him make noises about stopping. And what is wrong to get pleasure from sadism?

"I won't let you interrupt me and my angel," the Joker promised, giving the boy a final kick in the side. He could hear him crying a little. The Joker lifted his lip, wrinkling his face slightly. A rag. He didn't hit much.

The Joker smiled and turned to his angel, who should now be standing by the front door.

"I'm sorry we were interrupted, my angel," and indeed, she was standing right there. The unpleasant thing was that she was trying to open the door again. Joker rolled his eyes, moving closer to her and pulling her into a suffocating embrace.

"I love you, my angel. I don't remember when this love started, but it was the strongest," he buried his nose in her hair and began to sway slightly, humming a very familiar tune under his breath. _"I sing in the rain._

_Just singing in the rain._

_What a delightful feeling"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dear Aphrodite, for the arts.   
> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	4. Chapter four: the First touch

The Joker was not particularly pleased with his angel's action. He believed that she loved him and wanted to be with him! And she... she just wanted to escape. Well, nothing, he will help her overcome this path, because today they will be able to reunite. Becoming a single entity.

The man often imagined their first night together. Yes, it was a little wrong to think that way about your innocent and sweet angel. She was too innocent and beautiful even for him.

He wanted to be reunited with her and become one, but he had doubts about that. Would she accept it normally? He never had a girlfriend because of those scars.

"I'm sure you'll like our room," Joker whispered in sloppy excitement, almost jumping up and down as he continued to hold his angel in his arms.

"Lеt me go," his angel whispered softly, barely resisting the man's death grip. He was only too happy about it.

However, he did not like the fact that she asked him to let her go. She vdet belonged to him and no one else! This world was too cruel and he wants to protect her from the troubles of the underworld and Batman.

Batman. He was very inspired by it. So mysterious and impenetrable. A Dark Knight who shows empathy for people, what could be better. The Joker chuckled slightly, then caught a look of fear from his angel.

"You'll like it. Really like it! " The Joker said more loudly, smiling his big smile and opening the door.

He blinked a couple of times and released his angel, quickly locking the door with a key that he took out of his coat pocket and put it in his pants. He shook off his hands and turned back to his angel with a sweet smile.

They wondered how charming she was in the Joker's mind. What were her beautiful brown eyes, comparable to milk chocolate, and her stick-thin lips that beckoned for a kiss. Stunningly.

Suddenly, the Joker felt his purple pants begin to tighten. They weren't particularly comfortable as it was, and his big manhood was aroused whenever he thought of the beautiful angel's owl.

Even, it would seem, such a simple phrase and pronunciation in the head of the nickname of his angel, was wildly exciting. He bit his lip and felt his cock start to bleed, straining again.

The Joker walked slowly and maybe even swaggered over to his angel and squatted down in front of him. His angel was sitting on the bed, her head bowed.

The man took off his gloves and looked down at his scarred hands, which his mother had left behind to protect him.

His mother... She was, to put it mildly, a very strange woman who allowed herself to do anything with her son, that is, with Tom. She could beat him up and make him get high, even touch him and make him touch her breasts, just because she didn't have enough real attention.

***

_"Mom, I don't want to. This is strange! " the little blond boy shouted softly as he tried to get out of bed and push his drunken mother away. She only smiled nasally with a slippery smile and continued to step on her son, more dominating, taking off her clothes in parallel._

_"Tom, this isn't weird. This is quite normal. Or do you want to stay crippled again and explain to the teachers why there is a bruise near your eye? It's obvious that you don't want to, so take off your pants and underpants," the woman muttered quickly, as if she was not here, already exposing her breasts._

_Tom burst into even more terrified tears, knowing that it was better not to disturb his mother and let her continue. Otherwise, it can result in more serious injuries than a broken leg and a swollen eye._

***

Thomas. Tom. It had been so long since he had heard his real name, and he thought it was far in the past, or in the halls of his raging and unruly mind.

Tom spent... No, not Tom! He is no longer Thomas William Hiddleston! Now he's just the Joker. He quickly shook his head, lowering his hands and head as if trying to forget about his past.

Which was true. He was too crippled by his childhood. He ran a hand through his green hair and ran it through it. They were slightly greasy and very tangled.

His sharp eyes lifted and what he saw was very disappointing. On the bed, just a few seconds ago, his angel was sitting in front of him, and now she's gone and is trying to escape again.

"Help! Help me! " screamed his angel, knocking on the door and trying to open it, pulling on the handle and searching his coat for the key that he had put on the nightstand next to it.

"Isn't that what you're looking for?" Rising from her knees, the Joker slowly approached, smiling slightly. He could almost feel the angel's fear. He could see the goose bumps on her neck as she tried to hold back the tears that were coming.

"Please help me!" she screamed more intensely, only continuing to knock harder on the wooden door.

Joker shook his head and casually turned her to face him, taking her soft cheeks in his bruised palm. He didn't want to do them any great harm, but he knew that in this case she needed to be punished.

Blake screamed, trying to pull away from his grip, but he only tightened his grip on her cheeks.

"Didn't you learn your previous lesson?" The Joker whispered. He could see her brown eyes widen in mock shock, and she tried to pull away with renewed intensity. He didn't like it very much. He licked his lips and smacked his lips. "It seems you need to be punished, doesn't it?"

Releasing her delicate and very fragile cheeks, he firmly grabbed her right hand and quickly retreated with her to the bed, throwing her on the slightly stiff bed and the sheets are not very pliable. He leaned down to her head and pulled her into a beautiful, long kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned back as soon as he couldn't breathe. He reached for the bedside tables and opened the lowest drawer, pulling out napkins.

The Joker began to wipe away his terrible and repulsive makeup. It didn't take long, about two minutes. The paint from the lips was very difficult to wash off. True, after the exit, you will need to put on makeup again, but this is a matter of a couple of seconds, given the fact that what is it worth to apply powder and paint on the face?

But now that he's taken off his makeup, he's Tom. No, not Tom Hiddleston, not Thomas William Hiddleston. No, he's just Tom.

With quick movements, still sitting beside his angel, he removed the man's vest and shirt, revealing to his perfect angel his imperfect body, riddled with many scars.

Tom saw his angel's face swallow and she tried to shift her gaze, but the man only leaned in and pulled her back into a long kiss, simultaneously unbuttoning and pulling down her pants. He lowered himself slightly and began to shower her long and beautiful neck with expensive kisses, leaving a small trail of drool. They were almost invisible, but quite noticeable.

Tom felt like his angel was trying to break free and resist his sexual mood, but he didn't let her do it, just holding her hands on his head with his right hand, and with his right hand taking off his purple pants and white, slightly soiled underpants.

He saw his angel's eyes widen as soon as she saw his manhood. He didn't think it was big, but it must have looked huge in the eyes of his angel, which only pleased him. He smiled and began to expose her girlish place, taking off her panties. He could feel her trying to kick him, but Tom only looked up, shaking his head warningly. Not worth.

He felt her struggle again and only sat on his feet, not pressing hard and already preparing his cock for her entrance.

"You know, my angel, I'm still a virgin," he whispered, taking her beautiful lips again, which were so unyielding and unruly. "You belong to me, and I belong to you. We were made for each other and that's why we kept ourselves for each other."

"Wh-what?" his angel whispered, slightly puzzled and making no further attempt to free herself, but her hands were still struggling with his grip.

But Tom, instead of answering, only bent down again, giving her the loveliest kiss, and restraining her mouth from future moans and some pain, entered his angel at the sound of her guttural cry. They were finally reunited.

_**They were finally one.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the art, sweet Aphrodite. 
> 
> By the way, there will be no POV Blake in the fanfiction. I want to experiment by writing a fanfiction either on behalf of Tom or on behalf of the author. And you will understand why at the end of the fanfiction. 
> 
> Please like or write a comment if you liked it.


	5. Chapter five: Breaking news

"Do you think I look all right, Alfred?" asked Bruce, raising an eyebrow and smiling at Alfred. He nodded slowly.

Bruce Wayne was the famously wealthy billionaire and philanthropist who ran the Wayne Corporation. He was quite handsome, with gelled brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He was also wearing a blue suit that he wanted to wear to an important meeting.

Bruce smiled and suddenly a voice came from the TV that was on, announcing a very unpleasant thing. Wayne moved closer to the gray nightstand that blended well with the rest of the room.

The room was decorated in gray tones. It was spacious, but very poorly left. Just a large bed in the corner of the room, blocked by a small partition; a couple of nightstands with a TV and books; and a small closet in which Bruce kept only formal suits.

He frowned, leaning over the black TV remote and making the sound louder, which was usually quiet as it played in the background.

The news, the sound of which he added, was led by a presenter he knew, who spoke in a very stately and seriously loud voice. Her red hair was tied up in a bun, and she was dressed in a pantsuit, holding a script sheet in her hands.

 _"-and as you already know, the bank on York Street was robbed, "_ Bruce frowned again.

Why hadn't he been told that before? He shifted his gaze to Alfred, who just shrugged, nodding positively. Wayne looked at the TV.

 _"You can see on the cameras,"_ odd and gray camera footage flashed through the air. It's time to change them long ago. _"That one person killed them. In fact, it is possible as he takes the girl away. The identity was established, "_ Bruce swallowed.

The screen showed a picture of the girl. She was beautiful. Brown hair, thin build, brown eyes. An ordinary girl. However, something was wrong. She looked suspiciously like someone else.

 _"Her name is Blake Dent,"_ Wayne's eyes widened. Alfred stood straight, his mouth slightly open.

Dent? Harvey Dent's niece? Not that they knew each other very well, but they did communicate occasionally. They even had common interests, like a favorite movie. Sometimes, especially when they were on the phone, he had the idea that she knew he was Batman. Well, or suggests.

 _"She is 26 years old and if you know more about her or have any information, call us at the number that will appear on the screen. At the moment, the motives for her abduction have not been established. Her captor turned out to be the Joker, that-"_ suddenly she stopped talking. The screen that showed the news some time ago went out and a black screen appeared instead for a while.

Suddenly, in front of Alfred and Bruce, a strange place appeared on the TV, recorded with clearly trembling hands. The camera shot is good, but as long as the one who was holding her turned her to himself.

Bruce's mouth opened slightly. The joker. A terrible man with terrible makeup and a smile carved into his face. She was heavily made up, as was the rest of her face, which was covered in white paint. He had green hair. It seems that Batman should deal with this. Bruce will definitely do it tonight.

 _"Hello, dear residents of Gotham and those who just turned on the air,"_ he said very smoothly, but in a very unpleasant and drawling voice. His camera was very shaky and could not focus its attention on him. _"I just watched your broadcast and I want to say that I have never heard anything more funny in my life. My angel doesn't want to escape. She loves me. And I love her, "_ he grinned even wider, starting to laugh a loud laugh that terrified Bruce. He'd seen a lot in his life, but this lunatic definitely deserved to be mistreated and put in Arkham. Wayne looked at Pennyworth, who was standing there with his eyes wide and his mouth open. A shiver ran down Bruce's spine.

***

"Harvey!" shouted a pretty-looking woman. Her eyes were fixed on the television. She was sitting on the couch, clutching the remote control of a small television. She was quite pretty: brown hair that was tied in a small ponytail, blue eyes that stared intently at the news. She was simply dressed. Beautiful evening light dress.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard from her side, and a man entered a small but beautifully furnished room. He was beautiful. Blond, unkempt hair, dark blue eyes, and a perfect smile that smiled at the girl sitting on the couch. However, his smile faded when he saw that she wasn't smiling and turned his eyes and ears to the woman on the news.

"What is it, Rachel?" Harvey asked uncomprehendingly, moving closer to the woman and sitting down next to her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Just listen," Rachel whispered, grabbing the man's arm.

 _"I can see on the cameras,"_ the woman said, and as Harvey realized, another attack on the bank had taken place. _"That one person killed them. In fact, it is possible as he takes the girl away. The identity was established, "_ photos of the girl began to appear on the screen and Dent's eyes suddenly widened.

Blake? W-what? Why her? What his harmless but lively niece had done, that she had been kidnapped by a criminal. Harvey's skin crawled. He felt the room grow hotter. He gripped Rachel's hand tightly, making a fist with his free hand.

 _"-at the moment, the motives for her abduction have not been established. Her captor turned out to be the Joker, which- "_ the woman didn't know how to finish as the screen went blank. Harvey looked at Rachel, who was also in shock. She was very fond of Harvey's niece and they often spent time in cafes. In fact, that's how she introduced Blake to Bruce.

Suddenly, an unknown and very intimidating face appeared in front of them. It was a man with green hair and makeup on his face. His lc o was also decorated with large scars, which he apparently covered up with red paint.

 ** _"Hello, dear residents of Gotham and those who just turned on the air,"_** he said, slightly jerking the camera, which made it twice as uncomfortable to watch. He was smiling an eerie smile that inspired fear. **_"I just watched your broadcast and I want to say that I have never heard anything more funny in my life. My angel doesn't want to escape. She loves me. And I love her,"_** he began to laugh. The camera began to shake even more.

Rachel quickly got her bearings and turned off the TV, slowly lowering the remote. She turned her head and looked at Harvey, that I could not hold back and cried openly. Dawes could only pat him on the back and whisper soft, hopeful words in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	6. Chapter six: unpleasant actions

The Joker didn't particularly like the fact that his angel didn't even participate in his actions and their pleasures. Didn't she enjoy their first reunion? Wasn't she as happy about it as he was?

He was just giving her pleasure. And the Joker was pretty sure she was happy about it, too. As if she wasn't flattered by the idea of becoming one with him.

He knew that his angel was a virgin, and so was he. He was sure that she had deliberately kept her virginity for him, just as he had kept it for her. That would be a perfectly logical and understandable explanation.

The Joker had always wanted to enjoy those moments of their first touch. He had always felt that this was why they had such a strong bond.

The man, his fingers clenched on the sink until they were red, slowly, leaning on trembling hands, climbed to the square mirror against the wall. He pressed his lips into a thin line and looked closer at his image. He didn't particularly like the way he looked without makeup. It was as if his bad self was being removed by removing his makeup.

His hair, still green, no longer curled. He was not used to looking at himself in the mirror without makeup. He felt like a freak. Thin compressed lips, very stylishly bitten from teeth with stripped red skin. Those terrible scars marring his face. The only things Joker liked about his appearance were the purple suits he wore day after day and the blue ones with grayish and green hues.

But even though he didn't accept himself, he was sure that his angel loved him and would even be able to accept his appearance so much that she would like his bitten lips and scars, which sometimes still showed blood from their constant scratching. He kept touching them.

His angel. Oh, how he wanted them to make love again. The Joker didn't think it was rape. On the contrary, it seemed to him that this was how they expressed love. And what's the big deal about her resisting a little?

However, Tom didn't particularly like what the Joker was doing to Blake. Yes, the Joker was his personality, getting along with it, but what to consider a real rape-

The Joker shook his head quickly. What the fuck is this cute romantic waking up in his mind again. He chased him away, literally locked him in a dungeon.

Tom will not be able to break through and harm (release! shouted Tom in the back of his mind) to his angel. They can't get along. She is now only his and the Joker will not let anyone take his angel.

He sighed and stood up straight, reaching for the powder and paint with quick movements and shaking hands. White powder and white paint combined perfectly and it became very easy to wash them off.

The Joker began to act sloppily with paint, not even worrying about well-being. He didn't have to worry about anything that day, since he needed to visit his angel right now, and he was sure that she would stay with him for the whole day and no one would be able to stop them.

After finishing his makeup, the Joker put everything in the pockets of his coat. In the building in which he, with some of his assistants, began to live, it was quite cold. Although for his angel, he definitely gave the warmest place.

The Joker quickly left the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen with quick, basic movements. The kitchen was small. The man hadn't been here yet, but he immediately noticed the interior of the room, which had a colorful tile floor. On the walls are pasted wallpaper, painted even in some places.

The kitchen was not very well furnished. By the window is a small dining table, where one of his very close subordinates was sitting. Not that he was attached to him, but he was definitely smart. The Joker had a bad memory for names, but he knew the man's name very well. Robert Hill. He was not a particularly handsome man: dark-haired, with black eyes and a very thin build. However, the Joker only encouraged intelligence, strength, and courage. He noticed that Bob was smoking a Stutton. The man grimaced slightly. He just hated those cigarettes.

The Joker wasn't particularly interested in Robert right now. He was more concerned about his angel, who was probably hungry and begging for food.

To the left of the countertop is a kitchen stove with four gas burners and an oven hidden behind a glass door made of dark striped glass. On the right is a large bright white two-chamber refrigerator, on the doors of which a whole collection of magnets with landscapes is pasted.

Joker wanted to make them sandwiches. It was the lightest meal, and given that it was early, it was possible to take a light breakfast. Quickly slicing the bread and sending it to the toaster, which he did not know how to use, he continued to cut the food.

After a few seconds, the bread jumped out of the toaster and the Joker carefully put all the ingredients in it. I had to do two such operations.

Joker ate and slept very rarely, but for the sake of his angel, it was fashionable to sacrifice the usual daily routine and eat.

Quickly, like a hyena, he picked up the tray with a trembling hand, on which he had already placed plates and mugs of water, and ran lightly, like a tribute, to the door of his angel. It's their first dinner. It will be so wonderful! Their first meal together!

Joker quickly opened the door, holding the tray with one hand and closing it with the other. His angel had to be protected. And letting it out would be a rash decision.

The man put the tray on a small table that stood near her closet, opposite the door, quickly distracted from it. He turned back, looking for his angel.

He licked his lips when he saw her curled up in a ball. He saw her flanks move quickly and he heard a soft whimper. His eyes opened quickly and he ran to her with quick movements, hugging her.

"W-what?" his angel whispered softly, and he saw her look up at him with her lovely brown eyes. He could feel the bewilderment in them at first, but then it turned into fright and she tried to pull away again, which the Joker didn't allow, only tightening his arms and leading her to the table where the tray was. "What is it?"

The man saw the bewilderment in his angel's eyes, but he just put everything in its place, and he sat down at the table on an uncomfortable chair that was smaller than him.

Joker could see that the girl looked confused and afraid. He reached out to her with his hand and stroked her hand that didn't even resist his. With his gloved hands, he slowly rubbed the delicate hand of his angel. Ah, the Joker stifled a groan, she's amazing.

"Is he poisoned?" pulling his hand out of the Joker's grip, his angel asked, lowering his hand to his knees, continuing to hold the Joker's heavy and intense gaze.

He didn't particularly like the way she was dismissive of him. He didn't like it, but he wanted to calm her down. To say that everything is fine and he would not poison the food.

"Don't worry, my angel, death by poison is very boring, and I have no desire to kill you. I swear I love you with all my heart, " the Joker said, letting out a small chuckle.

He watched as his angel nodded, picked up the sandwich, and took a small bite. He licked his lips as he watched her eat. He eats slowly, gracefully, biting off small pieces, lowering his eyes down and striking with his submissiveness.

The Joker himself didn't eat anything. He wasn't interested in food, especially now that he had such a rare and lovely diamond in front of him. So beautiful.

He could see her wiping food crumbs from her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater and then shaking out her sleeves. His angel looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and said softly:

"What time is it now?" she looked down, apparently unable to look at the Joker, which he didn't particularly like. She must look at him! And give your precious attention only to him! His angel should be interested in nothing but him.

"11:11," Joker muttered automatically, watching intently as his angel got up from his chair and shook out his pants. Without even tasting his breakfast, he stood behind her, towering over his helpless angel in a way that wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mr. Joker," his angel muttered, not really bothered by the Joker. After all, her beautiful and melodious voice was simply amazing, however, like herself. Her lovely lips continued to say something else, but he did not betray it.

**Tom** leaned into Blake and pulled her into a gentle and attentive kiss. He didn't bite her lips. **Tom's** kiss was soft and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I really liked the trailer for Loki. I can't wait for the premiere of the series. 
> 
> By the way, I left a couple of references here, I hope you'll notice them. 
> 
> And yes, when I write Joker, I mean that it is this person who takes over Tom's mind. When I write Tom, I mean that it was Tom who was able to take back his mind.
> 
> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	7. Chapter seven: unexpected guests

Harvey just couldn't think rationally the last day. Blake. His beloved niece, whom he had so fiercely protected and so passionately cherished. She was his favorite relative, the only person who supported him in what he was doing now.

And now, he was standing in an elevator with an equally beloved man, a beloved woman, Rachel Dawes, who was the most beautiful person in his life. The love of his life. Rachel had always been sympathetic and untruthful to him, and there was nothing he could do to repay her. Except to propose to her.

Harvey, as well as his Rachel, were now at a" party " with Bruce Wayne, with whom his beloved had known since childhood. And that's fine, even when Bruce, with his pretentiousness, infuriated him. But that was just a small thing, given that he'd called him this afternoon to let him know that he'd do everything he could to find Blake.

Dent looked at Rachel, who was biting her lip in her usual way and looking a little worried. He knew that his beloved, as well as he himself, did not particularly like all these social events, and they liked an ordinary evening with delicious wine and an old movie more.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and opened its doors, giving Harvey and Rachel a view of the rich people standing around each other drinking champagne.

"Harvey Dent, scourge of the underworld... Rachel suddenly began, beginning to circle slightly around Dent and look at him with what Harvey, and probably Bruce, thought were beautiful eyes. "...scared to death of the powerful, " she said ironically, but she still understood that Harvey was having a hard time, which he basically appreciated. Suddenly her eyes caught on something, and she smiled and looked back at Harvey. "I'll be back soon."

"Rachel," Dent said softly as she left, and suddenly a familiar voice came from the left side.

"Would you like some courage, Mr. Dent?" said a man who looked very familiar, but Harvey had some doubts that this was the man Rachel had told him about.

"Thank you. Alfred, right?" Harvey decided to make sure as he accepted the glass.

"That's right, sir," the older man replied with a polite smile.

"Rachel talks about you all the time. You've known her all her life," Dent knew that Alfred was one of the only people who cared about Rachel. She always praised him.

"Oh, not really, sir," Alfred corrected quickly, shifting the tray to his other hand.

"Should we be wary of her crazy exes?" Harvey looked away and looked into the crowd, looking for Rachel.

"Oh, you have no idea how much," Alfred advised and disappeared into the crowd, disappearing unnoticed and smiling cunningly. Harvey looked up at him in surprise, his mouth slightly open.

But no, I need to find Rachel now.

***

The social gathering, as the rich people called it, or the simple party, as Rachel, Bruce, and Harvey would have called it, was going well. People were drinking champagne and wine, and the music played in the background in a quiet background, only adding to the charm.

Everything was fine. Bruce Wayne, surrounded by a crowd of Russian ballerinas, arrived in a private helicopter, saying that he was a little late. He even thanked Harvey for his contribution.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," a loud and drawling baritone voice suddenly rang out, drawing the attention of people who turned their drunken eyes toward those who had arrived, until they noticed his makeup and heard the sound of a cracked lamp somewhere above.

Shouts were heard from the sides. The Joker grinned. That was exactly what he wanted. It was so nice to see their frightened faces. He took a step forward, stepping out of the elevator and passing on, looking for the people who were now looking at him in pitiful fright.

He felt like a God now. A God who can control people's feelings and make them do what he wants. Oh, how he wanted his angel to listen to him. His lovely, frightened little angel, probably begging hard for help right now. She was glad to be with him, though.

"Now we'll entertain you," he said again, grinning at the people around him. "I have one question:" he drawled, walking slowly towards the people and even slightly dancing and jumping up and down. His usual manner, no wonder. "Where's Harvey Dent?" he shouted loudly to the entire room, taking a glass of champagne and spilling most of it as he stared at the man. "Do you know where Harvey is? Do you know him?"" he turned to the other man, placing a glass of unpleasant alcohol, which he did not particularly like, on the snack table.

The Joker slowly surveyed the people. He saw in them the whole spectrum of negative emotions, ranging from anger to contempt with horror. How ugly they all are. And no, not physically, like the Joker, but morally.

"You know, me and his family will be fine," the Joker said to no one else, making his usual smacking lips.

"We can't be intimidated by bandits," the voice said. It seems that someone was very brave, Joker thought, and turned to the owner of the old voice.

That's right, there was an elderly man standing next to him, raising his head up and up. It seems that someone wanted to show their superiority.

"Listen..." the Joker muttered, pulling a small pull-out knife from his nearest pocket and sliding it up unnoticed, his other hand shaking as he straightened his hair. "...you look like my father, " the man said with disdain in his voice, literally running into the older man with quick movements and putting a knife to the corners of his mouth. "I hated my father," he said with hatred, only pressing harder and feeling the indignant and frightened feeling in the man.

"Okay, wait," came a sudden voice from the left side. Voice. Female. Slightly squeaky, but quite pretty. Such voices do not wish you well. They will surely only be able to do harm.

The Joker turned his head and lowered his hands to look in the direction of the voice. A woman was looking at him, hands on her hips. A pretty woman. Brown hair, softly tied up in a bun, and blue eyes. She was really beautiful.

But the Joker had always known that beautiful girls were equal to loss and suffering. So no, especially since she reminded him too much of the woman he hated so vividly and despised so fiercely. His mother.

And even more so, this woman was no more beautiful than his angel. No, his angel was perfect. She was simply incomparable and he must protect his angel. Definitely should.

"Hello, beautiful," the Joker said gently, as some might think, and very mockingly, smoothing his hair with the hand that held the knife. "You must be Harvey's chick," he said gruffly, pointing at the woman with the knife as people backed up around her. But no, although he allowed himself to communicate with other women in this way, he would not allow himself to communicate with his angel in this way.

Joker could see the contempt on the face of the Harvey woman, who was looking at him with defiance and a little fear. Really brave.

Finally, the Joker moved even closer to the woman who came up to his chin. How low. He looked down at her and lifted his hand, smacking his lips lightly. "You're so nervous. Is it because of the scars? Tell me where they're from?" he asked her, asking impossibly stupid questions. She turned away and looked away as the Joker quickly cupped her face in his hands, pointing the knife at her mouth. "Hey," he said, treating her very roughly. "Look at me," he advised, leaning closer to her father and creating a dangerous effect. "I had a wife. Beautiful as my angel, " he saw her surprised and frightened look, felt her gears turning with her brain. "She told me I was too sad..." he put the knife in his mouth."...that I need to smile more often. “She was a gambler, and she owed the sharks a lot. Hey, " seeing her not looking at him, the Joker took offense and only pressed harder on the knife. "They cut her face once," he continued, only squeezing the woman's face harder, which only made her wince. "We had no money for the operation. It was killing her, " he whispered softly. "I just wanted her to smile again. I wanted her to know that I didn't care about the scars. 'So...' He only paused, as if amplifying the effects of the silence. "...I put the blade in my mouth and did it... he explained, tucking a curl behind his ear with his free finger. On the one hand, it might seem that he was just flirting with her, but no. He is faithful, and will always be faithful only to his angel. "...by myself. And you know what? She couldn't see me," the Joker said in mock bitterness, raising his eyebrows and continuing to press with shaking hands. "She's gone. Now I see the irony. I'm always smiling now, " he drawled, when suddenly Rachel felt a kick in the balls.

Oh, he covered it with his hands, but also quickly removed them. The Joker looked at the woman and shook the knife slightly.

"You like to fight. I like it, " he remarked, and was about to move closer to her when a painfully familiar and filtered voice came from behind.

"Then you'll like it."

Batman. The Joker smiled, not even turning to look at him. It's time for a great game.

***

_"What have I done," a small boyish voice whispered. The guy opened his eyes in amazement and fell to his knees in surprise, continued to look at his hands full of blood. The red blood that had oozed from his mother earlier._

_He looked at his mother's corpse, still not believing what was happening. What's happening?_

_"You did the right thing," the voice said. Such a familiar voice in my mind. The joker. He mentally patted the main person on the shoulder and roughly kissed his forehead, which was lowered down. "You've done well, but I'll take your place now, my dear boy Tom."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	8. Chapter eight: reality

Batman. That damn Batman. One of the most interesting people in Joker's opinion, but he was so annoying. The man just wanted to growl with indignation. All so proper, Mr. good guy, that he never goes over to the bad side and blah, blah, blah.

It's just awful. How can you be so boring? And it's so bad to hide. Sometimes the Joker couldn't understand why he was hiding so weakly. Seriously, it was so easy to uncover. Oh, it was one of his old haunts. Tell the whole of Gotham that the dark knight is hiding philanthropist Bruce Wayne.

Yes, yes, the cute little boy whose parents died in an unknown alley and who left the a large inheritance and the Wayne estate.

It wasn't that hard to solve, but he still didn't understand why the police force couldn't figure it out. That's another proof that police departments are full of idiots.

After the party he'd attended and ended up finding nothing exciting, and basically Harvey Dent himself, which he'd worked so hard to carry out his plan and which he hadn't found in the end. But I had fun with Batman.

Being in a rather unpleasant situation for others, he felt a great desire to come to his angel now, hug her tightly and never leave her again. He wanted so badly to feel her arms around him again and kiss her sweet and inviting lips.

But there's no time for that now. He would definitely visit her today, but right now he needed to focus on the main plan. He needs to win over Harvey Dent to his side and make Batman doubt his case. And if everything goes according to plan, then everything will happen.

He looked at the door, which he had been standing in front of for about two minutes. Behind that beautiful door was his beautiful angel, who was probably waiting for him. He was sure she missed him as much as he missed her. They had a very real love.

The Joker couldn't remember the first time he'd seen his angel, when he'd fallen in love with her and started loving her with such a pure and tender love.

***

_Tom sighed and looked down at the books that were now all around him. He was currently in the library on Bleecker Street. In a very old and shabby library. He didn't remember coming here, but something had brought him here. He sat down on the chair that had been pushed back._

_The library was pretty nice. It was exactly the kind of place Tom wanted to spend all his time._

_His eyes darted around the room. He was finally able to knock the Joker out of his mind and get some control and be himself for a while. It's a good thing he's out at the moment, otherwise he'd be in trouble._

_"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" a beautiful melodious voice asked from behind the man. He stiffened and swallowed, turning his head quickly in the direction of the voice._

_A beautiful girl stood before him. She was so beautiful! Her lovely lips were slightly parted at the unexpected question, her brown hair was pulled back in a small messy bun on her head, and her dark brown eyes, almost comparable to dark chocolate, looked at him in bewilderment._

_"E-excuse me, do you have one," Tom replied with a stammer. He wasn't used to such attention. He didn't really want to stand out. He swallowed and looked down, noticing before that the beautiful lips smiled at him and a soft and reassuring smile appeared from under them._

_Suddenly, his eyes widened. She wasn't afraid of him. She didn't look at his scars, she didn't care about them. Oh, what a beautiful angel. She was the first person who hadn't noticed the scars._

_"Come on, don't be afraid. And don't even dare be shy. Believe me, scars don't spoil you," she said in a soft but still stern voice. Tom sighed. Like an angel._

***

The Joker shook his head quickly. This cute romantic named Tom, plus the owner of this body, was simply unbearable. It was a good thing that he spent most of his time away and didn't allow himself to show up, because he knew he wouldn't make it.

The man curled his lips and pressed the door handle, quickly entered the room, the door of which he quickly locked. He put the key in the left pocket above his heart. Proof that he loves and adores his angel.

He quickly looked around the room and noticed that his angel was lying on the bed, staring thoughtlessly at the ceiling. He frowned. Wasn't she glad to see him?

"My angel, I have come," he said loudly, taking off his coat and remaining in his shirt and vest. He kept his eyes fixed on his angel. He watched as his angel got up from the bed and turned to face him.

The man opened her arms and began to wait for his angel to come to him, Olancho even after a couple of seconds it did not happen. He arched an eyebrow and looked at his angel carefully.

"My angel, come here and embrace your beloved. I missed you, " he demanded in a commanding tone, but his angel didn't move a foot.

He frowned again, but after a few seconds, a raging laugh broke out. If his angel wants to be a stand-up, then he will show her what will happen if he is not listened to. And you need to make Daddy J.

His laughter stopped as suddenly as it had come. He looked at the whole angel with a serious look and quickly flew up to her, quickly taking a folding knife out of his pants pockets.

With trembling hands, he placed his knife against his angel's cheek. Yes, he'd promised himself that he wouldn't hurt her, but...

"My angel, I told you that you should listen to me and be obedient," the knife pressed the frosted end even deeper, causing more pain.

Joker could feel his angel trying to push him away. She tries to resist him, but she knows the rules. He furrowed his brow.

"You know, angel, I've always wanted us to be one," he paused for a moment, only pressing the knife harder into his mouth. "And I think the scars will suit you, my angel," the Joker whispered softly. Finally, they will truly become one. Inseparable from each other. "I love you," he whispered, Tom suddenly his eyes widened.

Tom quickly tossed the knife aside and pulled Blake in for a gentle kiss. He wasn't trying to be persistent. Tom wasn't meant to be. He was always soft. And that's what killed him.

He felt that his love was not trying to resist, that it was just standing there and not trying to press down on his strong chest.

He's Tom now. Maybe a couple of minutes. And he would not allow the Joker to dishonor his beloved in this way. He would protect her from it, even if he was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	9. Chapter nine: sweet voice

She was so beautiful when she was asleep, the Joker thought to himself, standing in his angel's room now, looking at her with admiring eyes. She was so beautiful.

Her light brown hair, which was tied in a small ponytail, was awkwardly disheveled. Her beautiful brown eyes, which usually looked at him with a little fear and fortitude, were now closed and in a blissful state.

Her hands... Ah, her beautiful hands. The fingers of her hands were long, which went well with her work. Just as long and smart.

The Joker raised his hand and looked at her, his lips curling slightly in self-loathing. Terribly. The most terrible hands on the planet. Insignificant, full of scars and memories of a past life.

He looked down at his lap, where he kept the book he had brought for his angel. Jane Eyre. The Joker didn't particularly like romance, and he knew that his angel wouldn't want to read this, since she only liked detective stories, but he had no choice.

This book was insisted on by this cute romantic who always wanted to be heard. And even though he sometimes took his body back, the Joker didn't allow it. His taste in books was terrible, though.

But if you think about it, you can understand that if Tom had not cut out the scars, then the Joker himself would not have been. He just wouldn't show up.

***

_The boy walked stiffly down the dark alley, shoulders hunched. He looked around quickly. This place did not cause him any comfort and all he wanted to do now was hide somewhere far away, but rather than stay here and go home to his mother and stepfather, who were clearly drinking now._

_He blinked a couple of times, shaking his head, and licked his dry lips. He didn't really want to think about his parents. They certainly wouldn't have been happy to see him, and his mother might have beaten him up. He looked at his hand. There were several deep cuts on it, which had already turned into terrible scars, which were so fiercely mocked by his classmates._

_He sighed._

_"Hey, little guy?" a loud but slightly hoarse voice was heard. Tom's eyes widened and he began to quicken his pace. He didn't want to run into drunk adults._

_However, the boy did not have time to run away. He could hear those menacing footsteps. It seems that there were even several of them. Tom swallowed, starting to run._

_"Actually, I'm talking to you, boy," he felt a large hand fall on his shoulder and a weightless shiver run down his spine. He began to take sharp breaths and tried to pull away. "And you're handsome" whispered in the face of the unknown guy._

_He stroked Tom's face with a rough hand, and leaning even closer, his breath burning, he asked, " What's your name?"_

_"T-tom-m," he stammered, tilting his head further down and lifting his shoulders up. He wanted to hide, hide in some corner, and hope for the best._

_"All right, Tom," the guy muttered. "Call me Daddy Alex," he said, smiling prettily. Tom saw the man pull a small object out of his pocket. He swallowed and tried to pull away again, but suddenly he felt a knife pressed against his face._

_"P-please," Tom whispered, begging for mercy, starting to burst into tears without even holding back. Suddenly, he felt a slight pain at the corner of his mouth. His gaze snapped back to it and he stifled a silent cry, opening his eyes more._

_"Naughty boy Tommy," the man muttered sweetly, his hands shaking and barely controlling his movements. "Never mind, Daddy Alex will punish you."_

_And Tom suddenly felt a new pain on her cheek. He screamed, choking on his tears, but no one even paid attention to his cry. The pain continued to grow. It was getting stronger._

_"I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain, " Alex sang softly, starting to press down on Tom's cheeks again. He just started crying again._

***

The Joker quickly shook his head, regaining control of Thomas ' body. He spends too much time on it.

In fact, the Joker played a noble man for Tom, which will always help him, but at some time the Joker got tired of it and decided to show himself real. The way he is.

He blinked a couple of times. Hell, no. Joker grabbed the green hair and just started pulling it back. Damn, damn, damn. Damn people. He practically growled.

"M-Mr. Joker, are you all right," a quiet, calm, but slightly frightened voice suddenly sounded. Oh, the Joker sighed. Beautiful voice. He raised his blue eyes, which he thought were disgusting, and looked into his favorite eyes. The eyes of his beautiful angel.

"It's all right, my angel, it's all right," Joker muttered, getting up from the hard chair where he had been sitting meekly.

He started to approach the terrified man to his beloved angel. He tilted his head slightly. Why did his angel continue to fear him? After all, all he does is give her his affection and love, which he tried to express with great feelings.

"My angel," he almost whispered in a soft voice, drawing closer and closer to his angel. My favorite angel.

He continued to hold in his hands and hiding behind his large and strong back a gift in the form of a book. He was sure she would be glad of it.

"I brought you a gift," he raised one eyebrow and sighed, gathering his full strength as he handed the gift to his angel.

He watched her face. The way she frowns, trying her eyes and trying to see the book. She picked up the gift with a polite smile. However, what the Joker didn't like was the fear seeping out of her eyes. Why does she continue to be afraid? He had done everything for her!

He tensed his face and clenched the hand he had already gloved into a sore and strong fist. He didn't particularly want to show his innocent angel his ugly and disgusting hands.

"Jane Eyre?" his angel whispered softly. He could feel the fear radiating from her. Didn't she like it? Was she hoping for something less romantic? Idiot, fucking idiot. "Thank you," came the soft voice from his angel again, and he looked closely at her unforgettable face, seeing the note of gratitude in it. Does she like books like that?

His face brightened slightly and he smiled as he continued to look down at his angel. That's fine.

"My angel, would you like to read to me? I so want to hear your sweet voice, " the Joker whispered, leaning down and stroking his gloved hand over his angel's cheek.

He felt the startled gaze on him again, but he only took a deep breath and moved away from his angel. Her suspicious gaze struck him to the heart.

He quickly went to the soft bed where his angel was sleeping and where he would soon be sleeping and sat down on it, waving his hand in the direction of his angel, who was watching his behavior in confusion.

He pointed to his knee and waved at her, as if beckoning her to sit down. The Joker felt as if he wanted to resist him, but he didn't say anything about it, because she immediately sent him to the specified place. On the Joker's lap.

He felt that it was quite light. His angel didn't eat enough? Her diet was well established. He personally saw to it.

"Go ahead, my angel," the Joker whispered in his ear in a hoarse voice, letting out a small chuckle and beginning to stroke his angel's disheveled hair. How soft, he suppressed a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	10. Chapter ten: regrets

_"Remember, honey, it's very dangerous in Gotham. Maybe you should have stayed in New York, Blake." a handsome man was talking, tucking his crisp white shirt into his black jeans and shouldering the phone he was using._

_On the line, the girl chuckled._

_"Uncle Harvey," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The man rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly. "I'm an adult now and I can make my own decisions, you know. By the way, can I stay with you?" Harvey smiled. What a cheeky niece he has._

_"Harvey, are you coming soon?" a pretty woman shouted, peering out of the aisle. She was already fully dressed: a dark pink T-shirt that clung to her figure and blue, slightly frayed jeans. "Your niece has already arrived and is waiting for us. You said you didn't want to be late," she rolled her eyes._

_"Yes, yes, now, Rachel," the man said to the woman, buttoning the last black button. Harvey shifted the phone to his big, strong hand as he left the room and turned off the door. "We have already talked about this topic. Until you find a place to live and can fully support yourself, you'll be staying with Rachel and me. All right, bye, " he said, watching his girlfriend's mocking face. He hung up and smiled at Rachel, who was waiting for him outside the door, looking extremely unhappy but very cheerful._

***

"Here you go, Harvey. Have some strong coffee, " said the Gotham Police Commissioner, a dashing detective named Jim Gordon. He handed Harvey a cup of coffee, which Dent immediately accepted and scratched under his nose, lightly brushing his dark gray mustache.

James didn't particularly like seeing Harvey in this position. He was a very strong man who had virtually no weaknesses, yet was so easily broken.

He suddenly fixed his gaze on the dark sky, stopping looking at Harvey. His thoughts were full of thoughts of the lost one. About Harvey Dent's niece. He didn't really remember her, since they rarely saw each other, except when she was about eight and he was just starting out as a cop. Ah, there were times, he sighed, adjusting his glasses. He was young then, and she was still a child.

"She's my only relative," a male voice whispered softly, and Gordon turned his attention to him. He looked down, raising his hands and starting to play with them.

He had nothing to say. They were trying to find Dent's niece, but they were starting to give up. It's already the second day, and they don't have any notes, except for the video from the bank and the Joker's appeal. They are helpless in this matter.

The Joker is too powerful.

"I tried to protect her. He said she shouldn't fly back to Gotham, that she should stay in New York and get a job there, and forget her old town," Harvey looked up at Jim and gave a little shrug. His eyes were fixed on nothing. He couldn't think of anything but Blake. It was sickening.

James clenched his hands into fists and sat down in the second chair, which was next to the one where Harvey was sitting, and looked down. He had nothing to say but the usual encouragement, but even then he was powerless.

"We'll try to do something about it. We'll try to stop the Joker and help Blake. He looked up at Dent, who was clutching an already empty red automatic coffee cup. He made an unpleasant sound as he hesitated, and Gordon only bit his lip as he swallowed.

The commissioner could see Harvey's hatred for everything that was going on. He saw his unbearable desire to save everyone, and especially to protect his relatives. It was very true.

"Will you try to do something? Try it?!" Harvey growled, standing up from the hard black chair and tossing the cup to the side, not even paying attention to it. He didn't want to raise his voice too much right now, but it was necessary. What the fuck is he talking about?

"Harvey..." Jim tried to calm him down, raising his hands at chest level and trying to touch Harvey's broad shoulders, but he just kept towering over the policeman and clenching his hands tightly into fists. He pressed his lips into a thin line, exhaling loudly.

"You should start investigating this case right now and try to find my niece!" shouted Dent loudly, pointing his index finger at Gordon's chest, who was standing there with a very confused look on his face.

***

_"Uncle Harvey!" a voice Dent recognized shouted in the distance, and he raised his head from the ground and looked for his niece in the crowd. There were a lot of people, but it was her. Suddenly, he felt as if someone had bumped into him. He looked down and saw his niece. Wow, she's grown up._

_"Blake," he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around his only relative and squeezing her tight and warm, not even paying attention to what was now a very, very, hug. Oh, it's been so long since they've seen each other._

_He raised his head, still holding the girl in his arms, and looked at Rachel, who was looking at the family meeting with a warm smile. He smiled at her and looked down, resting his head on the top of Blake's head._

_"I missed you."_

_"And me."_

***

"What should I do?" Bruce whispered softly to himself in the privacy of his private room. He ran a hand through his smooth and combed hair and only sighed meekly.

The man ran his hands through his hair, lowering his head down. He had to do something fast, or Blake would get hurt. It will suffer greatly. What should I do?

He had known her for a long time. Probably since childhood. He was twenty and a half when they first met, but she was a very interesting child. He hadn't known Harvey at the time, but he'd seen a lot of his brother, who worked for his company.

He sighed softly and looked at the floor-to-ceiling windows. He saw the dark night of Gotham. Soon Batman will have to go to his post, not even counting the fact that his suit hasn't been completely repaired.

He liked Blake. She was fun and you could talk to her about all the topics that are possible. However, Harvey didn't particularly like the fact that they were communicating, but despite his protests, they were still able to communicate.

Bruce chuckled and put his head down again, putting his hands in his lap and getting up. Now he will play the role of Batman. Wayne clenched his hand into a fist. It's time to do justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody. I apologize for the fact that the sequel did not come out yesterday. At the moment I am in Russia in St. Petersburg. Who does not know, in Russia now there are rallies against the government. Today, that is, on January 23, protesters gathered in all cities of the country. I support my compatriots and hope they can achieve the freedom they want.
> 
> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	11. Chapter eleven: time

"Who's here?" a strong male voice shouted softly. Bruce began to look around slowly, cautiously, through the open windows. The building looked abandoned, which was strange. Abandoned rear in the city center?

He frowned, and people jumped into his eyes. Men tied with a frayed pale rope. They were almost naked. The only thing that made them stand out was their blindfolded eyes and their mouths covered with black tape. They were dressed in the simple white T-shirts that are usually worn under their clothes. They were also distinguished by shorts with black and green shades.

Bruce leaned over and squatted down, giving the men another cursory glance. What are they doing here?

He touched his cheek, which had been cut by a small cut, and pulled back the black tape that prevented him from speaking.

"What happened?" in a steely voice, not without compassion, Bruce said stoutly, his brow furrowing even more.

He saw how the man wanted it, and it was the guy, trying to breathe in as much air as possible. It seems that they were chained up like this not so long ago.

"They took the guns," he said in a quick but clear voice, and then, in a rush, as if he didn't want to be gagged again, he added, "and the uniform."

Bruce pursed his lips and nodded to himself, blinking a couple of times. He stood up, smoothing and tightening his jeans. He turned around and saw the target that was going to be shot at.

Wayne frowned and moved closer to the window. He looked out and then suddenly recoiled. You can see it here.

***

"And accepting this man's sacrifice..." a grown man spoke loudly into the microphone, leaning on the counter with his hands. He spoke cheerfully, steadfastly, and very clearly. What can I do here-the work is mandatory.

The mayor of Gotham City was dressed in an ordinary blue suit with a red tie. Very pretty. The Joker had read somewhere that blue inspired confidence. Or was it white? Or is it still green? It doesn't really matter.

The Joker licked his lips, feeling the unpleasant scars on his face again. He stifled a growl. Terrible scars, he wants to remove them so badly.

But now, playing a simple but trained police officer, he should not think about this. However, looking at the mayor of Gotham did not cause any pleasure at all. And his speech, already prepared, did not arouse any interest at all.

The Joker sighed imperceptibly. Oh, to spend time with his favorite angel right now. She would definitely listen to him and help him cope with his thoughts. How he wanted to go to her.

So pure,so immaculate, so virgin, and so entirely his own. I wonder if his angel understands that he loves her with all his vicious and terrible life.

She is his light, his meaning of life! The man who supports him all the time! Oh, how pleased he is that his angel does not pay attention to his scars... Like an angel.

How the Joker now wanted to see her appearance again, even for a couple of seconds, to talk to her... but this wasn't the time. You need to think about the case.

In general, the Joker did not particularly like it. He didn't feel very emotional about having to go without makeup. No, without makeup, he can only be in the presence of his angel. There is no other option. People are not worthy of his attention. They are too unrequited and vicious.

"...we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety, " the dark-haired mayor of the city continued to speak stoutly and forcefully. The Joker wanted to groan. Well, wasn't it boring? The people who were here now, weren't they bored? And why gather such a huge number of people?

Well, now would be his time. It's time to get ready to shoot the mayor of this city. Everything should go according to plan. Which is there, but which is not.

"Get ready. Guard, " the man commanded loudly into the microphone. Chief military officer. How nice and who is he by rank?

The Joker hadn't seen him, and he could only guess. The voice was loud, clear, and very pleasant. He sounded very melodic, so we can assume that it was more of a grown-up guy, and not some old grandfather.

"Attention. On the chest." no, damn it, on the face. Right now, all the Joker wanted was to be close to his angel.

So does Tom, it seems.

"Get ready! Aim!" Fire! " the soldier ordered, and the Joker's henchmen immediately obeyed the order. It seems that he should say this once or twice more and it will be fashionable to launch an attack.

The Joker gave his "team"a cursory glance. He didn't like that they weren't ready, how could he be so unprepared for such events? The mayor of Gotham is dying, and no one cares? This is, in principle, and logical, people very often do not care about other people. He'd learned the hard way. The Joker also did not quite like the mood and goals of his henchmen. Fools. All.

"Get ready! Aim! " the man said again, nodding his head. It was because of the slight change in his voice, which became normal after a second.

The Joker chuckled as he noticed that one of his subordinates had already fired. The bloody mess is about to begin.

***

"So, you're the best angel of the Joker?" an unknown voice asked in a clarifying tone, lightly smacking pink and mint gum.

Blake's body immediately tensed. Who is it? She quickly opened her eyes and ran a hand through her soft brown hair, bringing her hands down to join them on her chest.

With a piercing gaze, she looked at the man who was sitting on the chair in front of her, chewing gum. She sighed. I think it's bubblegum.

She quickly examined it. Cute. A hundred times more beautiful than the Joker. Ugh. She twisted her face slightly. It is unpleasant to think of such a vile person. Although it is difficult to call him a person.

"Why are you grimacing, Princess?" smacking his lips and winking slightly, the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a Princess," hissed the girl, maintaining the piercing gaze of the man.

"You're perky," he said, smiling. "I'm Robert, by the way," he said, stroking his black hair. Soft black hair.

The girl looked at the man with disbelief in her eyes. He didn't inspire much confidence in her, but right now she needed a distraction. Spending time with the Joker will not lead to anything good.

She had hoped so much that she wouldn't have Stockholm syndrome.

"I'm ... Blake."

***

_"So it turns out that as long as my body is without makeup, I can use it, right?" the little boy asked, sitting down on a wooden chair and starting to swing his legs._

_He looked up at the scarred man with the green hair. He didn't always inspire much confidence in him, but he was an excellent conversationalist and a person who would listen. He just smiled and stroked the boy's white curly hair, lightly wrapping the curls around his gloved hands._

_"Almost, my dear boy, almost. However, remember that I can appear and conquer with your body if you are angry. Even if you're not wearing makeup, " the man whispered sweetly but slightly menacingly, just smiling._

_**Why did you believe him, little Tommy?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	12. Chapter twelve: point of no return

"So Harvey Dent didn't make it home," the Gotham Police Commissioner said in a calm, but slightly anxious, and broken voice.

Gordon's brow furrowed and he only drew it closer to the bridge of his nose, clasping his hands together. The Joker, who was now in the room with the lights off and James, only smiled slightly.

Did this wonderful commissar have any negative feelings for him? It's really wonderful, really. The Joker, just the Joker, always found Gordon a very nice and interesting person. In the Komi Republic, to be more precise, the only person in whom that very piece of light remained in a dark and unenlightened city.

Even Batman himself, this personification of "kindness and honor" was more likely... just a toy that, although it wanted to protect Gotham from crime, but which will definitely cross the very point of no return and madness... He just needs to be pushed to do it.

"Of course not," the Joker said, smiling. Damn, he thought, starting to brush his scars more. The handcuffs, which rubbed the skin and made it difficult to touch the scars, were extremely difficult. And why are they so big?

"What did you do to him?" in a steely voice, without ceasing to be serious, the man asked, to which the Joker raised his eyebrows and made an actor's surprised face, slightly opening his mouth.

Although he couldn't hide the fact that Gordon liked him too much. He looked a lot like the Joker's father. Not at his stepfather, not at his beloved mother's boyfriends, but at his own father, who always helped him until he died.

The Joker didn't really remember the cause of his father's death. Either because of the accident, or he was killed in an alley, or he committed suicide himself. He didn't remember. I was too small then. Nor did his mother help him to console himself afterward.

"I? I was here," the Joker clearly said, gesturing at Gordon, who was concentrating, unlike the man himself, on absorbing all the information that was being conveyed to him. "Who did you leave him with? With your people?" The Joker smacked his lips, starting to scratch his hands and trying to make it not visible. Unfortunately, his gloves were taken away. What an injustice, isn't it?

"If they're still your people, of course, not Moroni," the damn Italian guy, who's playing the hell out of himself. The same to me, a criminal authority, that even during the day is afraid to attack.

The Joker smiled at Gordon, who took a deep breath. That's right, contempt. Yes, and a misunderstanding. Didn't they understand that he wanted to make the world a better place? And that was the difference between him and Batman.

"It doesn't bother you, Commissioner... realizing how lonely you really are? " loneliness... what do these people know about real loneliness and misunderstanding? That's right, nothing. Although, when you get lost and all your loved ones abandon you, you realize that it's time for the exodus. "Do you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current situation?" it was a quick throw-in. He didn't care about Harvey Dent, though. Yes, he was also interesting, but if you compare all his advantages with those of Gordon, you can immediately understand who has more of that light in the dark.

"Where is he?" it was obvious that Gordon was trying to restrain himself and not yell at the criminal present, with whom he had to babysit and interrogate. It's just a pity that James didn't know that this most ruthless criminal had saved him.

"What time is it?" he asked quickly, trying to distract attention.

"What's the difference?" asked Gordon, seemingly oblivious to the Joker's random throw-ins.

"Depending on the time, he may be in one place or several," he said, prioritizing and moving his cuffed hands as if to indicate something.

"Since we decided to play games... I'll get a cup of coffee," Gordon jerked his chair around, which was a little jarring, and headed for the lighted door, tugging on the handle.

"The game' good cop, bad cop', guess what? " the criminal smiled and straightened his green hair with shaking hands.

"Not really," Jim smiled for the first time. A pleasant smile, Joker noted, just like his father's.

***

_"Daddy, daddy, look, I'm a pirate!" exclaimed the little curly-haired boy, drawing from his bosom a small sword as tall as he was, and pointing at his father with it. The boy towered over his father, standing on the couch._

_The man just smiled sweetly. He considered his son the most important thing in his life. A ray of sunshine, not a child. A kid who deserves better._

_The man's smile faded for a second. His mind began to recognize the unpleasant thoughts and he looked away, looking at his hand, which had only a couple of badges left on it. One week or seven days left. Not much to catch up on._

_"You will be my navigator," the boy said proudly, sheathing his sword in an imaginary scabbard. The man smiled and knelt ostentatiously, raising his hands in the air as if in surrender._

_"But who are you, my dear boy Tom?" asked his father, with a mocking smile. Tom smiled fondly and drew his sword again, pointing upward._

_"I'm your captain, and if you don't listen to me, I'll kill you!" the boy exclaimed loudly, raising his eyebrows and opening his eyes wider with excitement. He poked his father with his sword, and the latter, like an actor, fell from his knees, falling down as if struck by a toy sword._

_"Dad, are you okay?" Tom threw the sword aside and ran to his father, sitting on his knees and leaning forward to face him. The man lay motionless until he suddenly opened his eyes abruptly and raised his hands to his son's sides, whose gaze changed from alarmed to smiling-frightened._

_"Gotcha, little imp," the father whispered softly, beginning to tickle his son. There was a loud laugh from little Tom that couldn't be stopped._

***

"Where are Dent and Blake?" a loud bass voice asked, as if driven through an auto-tune. The Joker looked up. That's right, Batman, how could he forget that he was here.

Oh, how harsh he is now. It's like something out of a superhero movie that Tom loved so much when he was a kid.

Wait, did he say his angel's name? His favorite angel? How dare he, no one can say her name, only himself. And this guy in tights. More precisely, it wasn't a leotard, but it wasn't important at all.

But now he needs to be distracted from that. Is he interested in listening to talk about his angel? No, the Joker would definitely talk to Batman about his angel and maybe...

No, Tom! Don't even think about the Joker's favorite angel! It belongs to him, not to you! The Joker shook his head and licked his lips, scratching his head at the same time. That idiot Tom, you don't come here at the right time. Don't stop the adults from talking.

"That's right, don't stop the adults from talking," the Joker muttered as much as possible. It's a good thing that Bruce Wayne, who is hiding under the mask of Batman, does not have such a developed hearing. It's really nice. "These mafia idiots want to take you out... to bring back the past, " he said, blinking rapidly and repeatedly, licking his lips again, and lowering his head, but not taking his eyes off it. "But I know the truth. The situation is not reversible. You changed everything. Forever, " he shook his head and pointed at the man who had slightly opened his mouth with his hand.

"Why do you want to kill me?" what a languid voice, the Joker noted. Is Batman trying to pick him up? Maybe remind him that he has his favorite angel?

"I don't want to kill you," the Joker said, shaking with laughter. His laughter was too crazy, too selfish, too much... "What will I do without you? Robbing the mafia again? " Suddenly, his sudden laughter came to an end. He adjusted his suspenders with his right hand and shook his head. "No, no. No. No you... you complete me, " as if explaining something to a small child, the Joker said, gesturing with his hands again. Wait, did they take the handcuffs off him? He looked down. Really, how nice

"You're a creature who kills for money," Batman said sternly. The Joker saw his lips tighten. Another person expressing contempt for him? What kind of bad luck is this, the Joker asked theatrically in his head.

"Don't talk like everyone else. You're not like that, even though you want to be, " the criminal advised, as if saying something obvious. Well, it might have been obvious to him, but it wasn't obvious to Batman. Although, maybe the Joker was accepting his mental abilities? "To them, you're just crazy... like me. They need you now... and you'll get bored... they'll throw you out like a leper. Their principles, their code... these are just words that are forgotten at the first danger, " the Joker said, watching as Batman's face, or rather only his lower part, twisted his lips more and more.

Oh, dear, dear Bruce Wayne, why are you so angry?

"They are what the world allows them to be. I'll prove it. When things are bad, these... civilized people... they'll eat each other. I'm not a monster. I can see right through them, " obviously, right? Joker thought, but he hardly expected to be taken by the shirt now. Batman, clearly already angry, leaned him against the wall.

"Where are Dent and Blake?" the man spoke through his teeth. The Joker's mouth dropped open. His jaw was shaking.

"You have rules. Do you think you'll be spared? " he asked, holding onto Batman's strong arms. Hell, really strong. What a strong man he is.

"I have one rule," Bruce said, Oh, sorry, Batman, only pushing the Joker harder against the brick wall.

"That's what you'll have to break to find out the truth."

"Which one?" asked Batman, loosening his grip slightly, as if interested. The Joker could feel his scowl.

"The only reasonable way to live in this world is to live without rules. And today you will break your only rule," lowering the Joker to the floor, Batman only put his foot on his body, pinning him down. Oh, the Joker sighed slightly. No, he rarely felt pain, but now it really hurt. It's unpleasant when you squeeze your stomach with a foot made of some kind of plastic. He laughed hysterically, trying to hide the pain he felt from the world. "There are five minutes left, so you'll have to play my game... If you want to save one of them”, just give him a little push, the Joker thought to herself, and he'll be broken.

"'Them'?" there was so much hopelessness in his voice. It seems that this little rich boy has begun to understand something.

"For a moment, I thought you were right, Dent. When he rushed after her," Batman grabbed the Joker's suit again and pushed him painfully onto the table, quickly closing the door with a chair that only hindered them. Let us at least perform some useful function.

"Look, a. Does Harvey know about you and his baby? Are you in love with my angel after all?" Joker asked casually. Rachel, unlike Dent, had never interested him. An ordinary, boring person who reminded him too much of his mother. Her name was Rachel, wasn't it?

"Where are they?!" the man roared, grabbing the Joker again, but this time throwing him to the floor. At this, the criminal only laughed. How funny it is. Same to him, hero.

"Killing is also a choice," the Joker tries to deny, raising his hand and leaning one on the floor.

"Where are they?!"

"Choose," the man delivered the ultimatum, biting his lips lightly and licking them again, hoping that everything was fine with the makeup. Most likely, it is unlikely to wash off. "Your friend, the district attorney, or his beautiful fiancee. Or maybe you want to bring my angel back to you? You have nothing to threaten me with. All your power is useless, " he was acting psychologically on him. He encouraged me to make this choice in every possible way. On this difficult and disturbing choice. A choice that can affect a large number of people.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you where they are. Both. That's the whole point. You'll have to choose," Batman opened his mouth, looking into the eyes of the possessed man.

This is the point of no return. That moment was the tipping point. He will let the darkness into his heart. The hero who, without blinking once at eye contact with the abyss, looked at it directly, looked away for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In general, today, on January 31, Russia again went to the rally and I will say honestly that it was a little worse than last time. I was shot in the shoulder (for the second time and it was just beginning to heal) and was detained, but then released after about 4 hours.  
> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	13. Chapter thirteen: the Hospital

_"Dear Bruce,_

_I'll be honest with you... I'm going to marry Harvey Dent. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. When I said that if Gotham didn't need Batman anymore... we can be together... I wasn't lying. But I'm sure the day will never come when you don't need Batman._

_I hope I'm wrong. And if so, I'll be there. But as a friend. If you have lost faith in me, please keep your faith in people._

_With everlasting love, Rachel, "_ Bruce whispered the last sentence softly, resenting the loss. There were gentle tears in his eyes. The hand clutched the paper on which the love words were written.

Why Rachel? Why her? Why exactly the love of his life, and not... someone else? Why did the Joker say this address and not some other address? Why did he name the place where Harvey is?

"Alfred?" Without taking his eyes off the window, his right eyebrow slightly raised, but still with an emotionless, steely voice that had an anxious and trembling note in it, Wayne asked.

In his peripheral vision, Bruce could see that Alfred had entered the room, dressed like a string. He couldn't see his expression or feel his feelings, but he knew that his beloved butler was also deeply sorry.

"Yes, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred, in his usual voice, with a hint of regret in it. He knew how much his master loved Rachel.

"Is it my fault?" Bruce asks with a sigh, feeling the paper get wet because of his sweaty palms from the fear of responsibility. "I was supposed to inspire good... not madness and death, " Wayne's always calm voice faltered. His jaw trembled slightly. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You inspired good, but you spat in the face of the Gotham mafia. Did you think there would be no consequences?" Alfred asked, still holding the bottle of wine in his old hands, which Bruce would probably drink in one gulp. "Life always gets worse before it gets better," he sighed again and stood up from his comfortable black chair, turning to Pennyworth.

"But Rachel, Alfred," he countered, raising his voice slightly. It was too much to bear. Will Bruce be able to cope with such grief on his own? Would the general darkness swallow him up?

"Rachel believed in what you stood for. Gotham needs you, " the butler said in a reassuring old voice, moving closer to his master. He just looked down.

"Gotham needs a real hero," a real one. Not like him. Gotham needs someone who can always defend their rights and protect Gotham in a truly legal way. "And I almost let that psycho blow him to hell," Bruce whispered softly, referring to the Joker.

Wayne's hand, which was already holding the piece of paper with the love and voluptuous words, only tightened and tightened. The Joker. This blood-pumping and frenzied lunatic who only thinks about how to destroy Gotham.

And what about his equally beloved Blake? The same person who could always support him when Rachel was away? And if Rachel, he sighed, could be subject to that darkness, he didn't notice it for Blake.

Still, what does this fucking nutcase want with his best friend's niece? Bruce licked his parched lips of honey that had become wet from the tears of the meek.

He must understand everything.

***

"She wanted to wait for me," Harvey mumbled, gripping his aching knuckles tightly. He could still see the pleas and screams of his beloved as she died. Rachel. He opened his mouth slightly in annoyance, pulling his lower jaw forward. Will he be able to live without everything now?

First, the Joker took away the first ray of light in his life — Blake. His beloved niece, whom he adored with all his kindred love. Would he have been able to break into the ranks of prosecutors if he hadn't been there? Hardly.

The second thing the Joker took from him was Rachel. His favorite, his sweetest girl, for whom he was willing to do anything. Exactly the same one. The one who always supported him, helped him.

He didn't listen to Gordon's useless talk. Even aside from the fact that he was a very nice person who really felt sorry for him, Harvey didn't want to see him right now. His obsessive and mumbling behavior only irritated him and injected more anger.

"I'm sorry about Rachel," he said suddenly, after a long silence that lasted about a mortal two minutes. Dent choked on his breath. "The doctor says you have a terrible pain, but you don't take your medication. That you refuse... from a skin graft, " knowing that it would not entail anything good, Gordon said quietly. Harvey only stifled a guttural growl. Idiot. Idiot. What kind of mumbling creature is this?

"You remember that name... what you gave me... When did I work for you?" Dent asked, turning to face Jim, who was standing with his head down and his brown-and-green cap in his hands.

He could see the flash of fear in the commissioner's eyes, but immediately suppressed. Is he afraid of him? But why? What's there to be afraid of? These burns on the second half of the face? Or what?

"How was it, Gordon?" he asked in a more severe voice, squinting his right eye.

"Harvey, I am..."

"Speak up," Harvey said in a steely and very stern voice, feeling an uneasy shiver run down his spine. He knew the nickname. Knew. "Speak up!"

"Two-face. Harvey is two-faced."

"Why hide who I am now?" the man asked, baring his teeth and swallowing.

"I'm sorry," Gordon said in a low voice, only clinging more tightly to himself. He didn't like being shouted at, even though he'd seen a lot of things in his life.

"No," came the steely reply again.

***

Damn Moroni! The Joker thought furiously. His thoughts were now just a hailstorm of thoughts and a chaotic chaos that couldn't calm down. He licked his dry, bland, cold lips with a rough tongue. He was walking briskly toward Harvey Dent's room.

Oh, yes, the very man he had almost killed, and whom Batman had saved just in time. What a good boy he is. He would have to do it again somehow, and arrange a soft and favorable game for his favorite toy.

Although to be honest, Batman was eerily boring. That mumbling, stern voice and thoughts that he couldn't even properly show and say. Were you sure he was Bruce Wayne, the son of rich parents?

The Joker clenched his fists. His nostrils flared wide and he drew in a sharp breath. He resisted the urge to grimace. He likes the smell of the hospital. Medical supplies and equipment. Terribly. It's disgusting. Antiseptics for surface treatment, autoclave, hospital food, quartz, and the patients themselves, who apparently rarely wash, also had an unpleasant smell.

The Joker pressed the black plastic doorknob, pushing open the white door and entering a room that was clearly designed for premium guests. He chuckled, licking his painted lips again. Sloppy.

He quickly looked around the room, trying to find something that could be used against him. His quick and deft eye caught only a small silver tray, but he was unlikely to be able to defend himself with it.

The Joker sat down on the brown chair next to Harvey's bed. What beautiful burns the fire had left him, the Joker grinned. It definitely suits him. And how he hadn't done that to himself before. He stifled a small laugh.

"Hi," the Joker drawled, grinding his teeth together and making an unpleasant sound. Harvey, of course, woke up. The man saw the body of the injured patient tremble slightly and suddenly Harvey turns his head, shuddering slightly and trying to stand up.

"You know..." the Joker drawled again, prolonging the intrigue, until suddenly he noticed the terrible look of his interlocutor. Why is he looking so surprised? Oh, yes, the nurse's costume. In general, he liked it.

The Joker, or rather Tom, always liked to dress in women's suits. He felt to the bottom sometimes... more complete, or what? Yes, I suppose so, considering that it was only his mother who took care of Tom at the time.

He pulled back his fake red hair, trying to mess it up even more. Although it would seem that much more? They were already in a very sloppy state.

"...I don't want any hard feelings between us, Harvey, " the Joker curled his lips in disdain, slightly pinching his nose and frowning. "When my angel..." The Joker liked this savage look of Harvey, who was ready to tear anyone up for his favorite girls in the form of Blake and Rachel. But now that neither one, that is, Harvey, nor the other, that is, Bruce, has a favorite, how will they cope now?

How good it was that he had an angel of his own.

"Blake!" said Harvey loudly. The Joker grinned imperceptibly and raised his hands in the air, as if admitting the truth of the other person.

"...my angel was kidnapped ... " the Joker continued, taking great pleasure in Dent's anger. "...I didn't kidnap her. More precisely, I kidnapped her, but not to kill her. I'll do you a huge favor... My angel, or yours, or maybe Bruce's, Blake, is still alive. And I confess from the bottom of my heart, I'm being a gentleman to her," he saw Harvey's displeased face.

What doesn't he like? His niece is alive and well, she is happy to spend time with him, what is the problem?

"By the way, I didn't detonate those bombs," the Joker said quickly, as if trying to get off the subject, raising his hands again and licking his lips. To be honest, it was not pleasant for him to go without his favorite gloves.

It's terrible to look at your scars. They're so awful, Tom thought, suddenly breaking into the Joker's thoughts. Go away, Thomas! You're in the way! And didn't the Joker tell you that it's not exactly the right time to show up? Yes, and that very moment of obsession.

"These are your people. Your plan!" accused Harvey loudly, trying to rebel again, but the Joker only let out a nervous laugh, after which Det immediately stopped moving, froze with his eyes wide open.

"Do I look like someone who has a plan?" the Joker asked in an insistent tone, arching an eyebrow. He chuckled. However, suddenly, his eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the chair, lowering his shoulders down and taking quick steps towards the door.

Harvey asked when the Joker was already out the door, but still not closing the door. The man just smiled reassuringly.

"My angel will miss you, I know, but I promise I'll beat the crap out of her and she'll be my wife," the Joker said unctuously, watching as Harvey's eyes began to grow larger. He tried to do something again and began to move quickly, trying to free himself and stand up. Suddenly, a door slammed. "Goodbye, Harvey-ee-ee," the Joker sang.

The man began to walk quickly towards the main exit. Now the fun begins. I wonder if the media will like this show? But he didn't want to think about it now. His biggest concern right now was his angel. Oh, how she must have missed him... Hungry and bored for sure. Well, he would help her.

And now we need to kill Harvey Dent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	14. Chapter fourteen: fear

He missed me. How the hell did he miss his beloved angel, who always supported him. Oh, how he wants to touch her shiny brown hair and run his hand through it, which will actually calm the tremor of his hands.

His hand in a purple glove touched the door handle is brown and he clicked on it, licking your lips and lightly biting them.

He walked into a brightly lit room. He blinked furiously. Why the hell did she turn on all the lights?

Suddenly, his strong nose picked up the smell of cigarettes. Friends of cigarettes. Is that a Stutton? He stifled a furious growl and swallowed the nonexistent saliva, once again running his rough tongue over the scars that adorned his face.

His eyes darted to his angel. He stifled the loud moan that wanted to escape from the man's throat. How gorgeous she was just now! And those sweet lips that he wanted to kiss!

"My angel," he breathed, opening his hands and closing his eyes. "I'm home," he said. Suddenly, the Joker felt a face pressed against his strong chest. He licked his lips again and looked down.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth. Did his angel just hug him? Had she succumbed to his embrace? His eyes widened even more in joy, and he hugged her back tightly.

"I've missed you too, my angel," the Joker whispered in his angel's ear. His teeth suddenly brushed her earlobe. She just breathed loudly into his chest.

Did his angel really miss him? Really? The Joker wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Did he not believe that his angel would love him? Did he really think that his all-encompassing love would go unanswered and unanswered

What a fool he was. Fool. Fool. Fool. He didn't want them to run out of minutes. How he wished that she would always stand there with him and not take her thoughts away from him. In the thoughts of his angel, there should be only him. Not Bruce, he's Betsy, not Harvey and Rachel.... Precisely! Harvey and Rachel! His angel probably doesn't know this news!

"My angel," he said, moving slightly away from her, disconcertingly, as he leaned in close to her face. "I'd like to tell you something very important: Rachel, your uncle's girlfriend, and Harvey, your worst relative..." he paused for a long, harrowing moment, then suddenly threw his arms out to the sides again. "... They're dead!" he finished cheerfully, beginning to laugh and slowly bend over.

But he didn't hear the second laugh. He stopped as abruptly as he had begun to laugh. His gaze met that of his angel. She stared down at her hands, her mouth hanging open. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

His gaze became confused. He furrowed his brows and raised his hand up, touching the soft hair of his angel with his hand and continuing to make light strokes with small movements. Very light. Almost weightless.

The Joker pulled his little girl by the head and pulled her back into his arms. Into a soft and light embrace.

Suddenly, he felt his head move to the left. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. It took his angel-clouded mind a moment to realize that he had been slapped. A loud and brazen slap in the face. He turned his head and looked up at his angel, who was standing defensively.

What had his angel just done?

Did his angel hit him?

His?

An angel?

Hit him?

His?

His?

"Don't come near me, you complete freak!" the girl screamed loudly in the Joker's face, while he stood in shock and his usual severity in front of her.

Suddenly, she jerked from her seat and ran to the other side of the room. The Joker ran after her, but he hadn't expected her to use the bathroom. A clicking sound caught my ear. Did she lock herself away from him?

"Open the door!" Joker shouted, banging on the bathroom door with his hands, not stopping. "Open it now!" he shouted again, without stopping the noise.

He sighed and asked in an unctuous voice, with a slight grin.:

"My angel, do you want to be punished Daddy J? Is that really what you want? Do you want Bruce Wayne to be dead, too? Ah, my angel?" at a fast pace, the man stammered very much, clapping his hands. He stopped abruptly, and a deep silence filled the air. He could hear his angel crying in the bathroom.

"My angel, you probably don't know, here in the toilet, there are very weak handles and doors. I can easily knock them out!" The Joker shouted at the door again, but when he heard nothing but envious silence from his angel, he only inhaled, moving very far away. "I'm sorry, my angel," and he rushed out the door.

His shoulder itched, but his angel was free and with him again. Reunited. You can't do that. You can't just drop the Joker.

"My angel, you do realize that you will have to suffer a great punishment, right?" Joker asked, putting his hands on his angel's shoulders and pressing down on them. The girl, unable to withstand the pressure, fell to her knees in front of him. Right in front of his hot and horny penis. He pulled at his trousers uncomfortably.

The Joker unbuttoned the fly of his purple pants and slightly lowered his white, but slightly dirty underpants, revealing his big boner.

He watched as his angel swallowed and only lowered her head. Doesn't she like her punishment? He clenched his hand into a fist and grabbed his angel by the short hair, pulling him closer to him as he leaned in.

"Look at me while you do your punishment!"looking straight into the brown eyes of his angel," the Joker said loudly, not lowering her hair and only pulling his angel closer to his penis.

The male organ buried itself in her cheek, but the Joker only turned her head, forcing his angel to accept his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. I want to try to publish a new fanfiction about Jaguar!Tom tomorrow. is it worth it?  
> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: the show

“This is going to be the best show ever," the Joker thought to himself in excitement, almost starting to sing with joy. He licked his lips, still smiling.

Everyone will love it. He was sure of it. The best show, the best performance for ordinary viewers. Oh, how they will be happy to experience this! Their fear, their anxiety, their... helplessness. It's so emotionally unstable.

He began to laugh softly. People. Ordinary people in any bad danger will be emotionally unstable. They will do everything, everything! just to save yourself and your useless asses.

The Joker gritted his teeth and they creaked slightly. Damn people. Helpless, but trying to make a fool of themselves. The gods, perhaps? But no, he would be the God now, not one of those two-faced people.

He looked out the window of the building he was currently in and grinned. How lovely it is. Soon one of the airliners will explode. What could be better? Well, maybe just his angel.

He stifled a small groan. How he longed to touch the body of his angel. He was sure that she had already missed him. It had only been about three hours, and he was already bored. He couldn't wait to be reunited with her again. As soon as he comes back after this big joke, they will be reunited again. Only this time for real. Not coitus, they are animals, not sexual pleasures. Not at all.

He would never hurt his girlfriend like that. To him, she would always be his and his virgin. They can finally become one. Truly, as a whole. It will adorn her face.

And all, I would like the angel to marry him? Would she want to burden the bond of marriage with the Joker? He chuckled a little at the awkwardness. It's over she wants it. It would be very strange and incomprehensible if she refused such an offer. She loved him.

Oh, and when his angel marries him, she'll be the first lady of Gotham. So pretentious, perfect, and flawless. Probably the best man in the world. The best.

And their wedding! How wonderful it will be! An innocent bride in a delicate white dress that deeply frames her lovely, fragile body, like porcelain, and he, a psychopath (although as such he did not consider himself), in a black suit, without makeup. They will celebrate together and no one will disturb them. They won't invite anyone.

Well, maybe only if Betsy and then, would he agree? Hardly. Although the idea of handcuffing him and gagging him, forcing him to watch, and then removing his mask to the camera and startling everyone seemed very tempting. Too much. Probably, everything should be done like this.

And Betsy, does he have feelings for his angel? And if so, why? Why the fuck did he love her? If this turns out to be true and he loves his angel, the Joker will personally kill him.

 **"Maybe you shouldn't? Maybe we should just leave it at that. Or let Blake go?"** Tom asked the Joker in his mind as he fiddled with the door. To which the Joker only frowned in reality and took a deep breath, licking his lips.

_Fuck off, Tom! You don't belong here! And don't even dare invade the Joker's personal space! Just try one more time to break it!_

The Joker clenched his fists and only tightened his grip on the words. No, he certainly liked to improvise, but now he is not up to it. It was necessary to show themselves correctly. The pitch was important.

The Joker smiled again. Now is the time to act. He coughed out the last of his laughter and held the microphone up to his face, looking down at the notebook.

"Today you will all be part of a personal show..." the Joker said loudly, waving one hand, almost jumping up and down with joy. Oh, he could almost feel the fear of these people. "What do you think, and for whom is it intended?" arching his eyebrows and making a moment of silence, he asked, until suddenly a loud and terrifying laugh came out of his mouth. "It's all for Betsy! Yes, for my beloved Betsy! This well-known Dark Knight! " the Joker only continued to increase his laughter.

Suddenly, his laughter faded as quickly and unexpectedly as it had appeared. He suddenly became serious immediately. No, these weak people are too stupid to understand him.

"With the help of the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I am ready to send you to the other world now," although they hardly understood anything, but still, why not enlighten them in this. "If anyone tries to get off the ferry, you'll all die," he drawled, smiling broadly at his reflection in the mirror.

"Every ferry has a remote control to blow up another ferry," his words, his very speech, were very casual, as if he wasn't talking about the murders, but about the weather.

"Tonight at midnight, I will blow you all up. If any of you push the button, I'll let this ferry live, " a small shiver ran down his back. How fucking exciting that is. To feel that someone's life depends on you. "So who will win: a collection of the most dangerous thugs of Harvey Dent, or cute and innocent citizens?"he knew that ordinary people are much tougher than criminals. Because those who at least more or less repented and admitted their actions, ordinary citizens understood their impunity.

The Joker was sure that ordinary people would eat each other if they were stranded on a desert island. They will fight. With your friends, relatives — all of them. Everything you need for the citizens and common people, so it's power and recognition from everyone that they are the main people in the world.

Arrogance is very contagious.

"It's up to you," he said, as if they had a choice. A choice, really? What choice can people have? Be a slave and obey, that's all. "Oh, and you better decide quickly, because the people on the other ferry may not be so noble," in this case, he was referring to the ship of the "pious and innocent" citizens.

***

He walked in anticipation and tension, as if he were a lion walking around in a small cage, all over the room of this old unfinished house. Although maybe it was a parking lot for cars? Hardly.

The Joker kept glancing out the big picture window. He was extremely excited about these shows. And that's it, will Betsy like it? Will he bless them with his angel?

Angel. His angel... She must be grieving and suffering there without him. Never mind, as soon as he was done with this business, he would go straight to his angel's home. They will be reunited. For real.

He chuckled slightly. Well, you'll like his idea. Exactly. Exactly. You will definitely like it!

Suddenly, his ears caught a gentle and very quiet knock. A rustle. Knock. A rustle. Oh, and here's our long-awaited guest that everyone was hoping to see, isn't it?

"There he is! Honestly, I'm already trembling with impatience!" The Joker muttered excitedly as he stopped and stared out the window, mesmerized. It will happen soon. Soon. Very soon. Soon. Soon. Soon.

A quick laugh escaped the Joker's mouth. Laughter. Very loud and frightening, making anyone shiver, just like the Joker himself.

"You-you-you better get out-of-the-shadows!" The Joker shouted loudly, not stopping his loud laughter. It echoed against the gray walls of the building. "Otherwise, you'll miss all the fireworks, Betsy!" he did not even turn to his unexpected guest.

"There won't be any fireworks," a loud and steely voice rang out again from the darkness. A man appeared. Betsy, you're gorgeous right now. So formidable and all that. What do you want to prove? That everyone is as ugly at heart as you are?" At these words of prayer, the Joker burst into another fit of laughter.

Why is Betsy so funny?

The laughter suddenly stopped again. The Joker turned and tilted his head, smiling at Batman as he moved closer to him.

**_"I want to marry my sweet angel Blake!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: reality or...?

"Did I say something funny?" a stern but slightly perplexed voice asked from the left. Tom just smiled, closing his eyes and moving his strong shoulders up.

He blinked a couple of times and went back to counting the number of tiles on the floor. His thoughts were now trying to focus on what he had been thinking earlier. What was it about? What happened?

"You won't understand," he said again, snapping his fingers.

The voice sounded familiar earlier. Quiet, melodic, calm and as sweet as possible. It sounded familiar. Very familiar. Too familiar.

It was like a voice... an angel. An angel. His angel. His Blake. His favorite angel named Blake. But what, what's going on? Is he dreaming again? What if it wasn't her? What if it was someone else trying to imitate the voluptuous voice of his angel?

It must be some kind of impostor. Definitely yes. He's dreaming all this. Dreaming. Dreaming.

He quickly raised his blue eyes to the person who, judging by the voice, was a girl, up. Indeed, his angel was sitting in front of him. Oh, what a hedgehog she was now beautiful.

Her light brown hair lay softly on her light and weak shoulders. They were cut to the length of the shoulders, which is strange. Did she get her hair cut? Got a haircut? Without his knowledge? Without his consent?

They were a couple! A couple! So why didn't she respect his opinions?!

Tom felt his brows furrow as he continued to study his angel in front of him. Her smooth nose, her beautiful brown eyes that could have been drowned in, looked at him with disbelief and incomprehension at the moment. Thin lips that were slightly parted. Oh, that's so sweet.

However, he did not understand one thing. Why was she wearing a doctor's suit? Some kind of white long robe, and indeed the very room in which he was, did not cause him ardent and pleasant emotions. It was made in white colors. White walls, white, but with small flecks of light green color. The white chair he was currently sitting on and, of course, the white table in front of them.

"Angel," Tom muttered, beginning to giggle slightly and roll his eyes as he tried to reach out to his beloved, shiny, beautiful angel.

"Mr. Hiddleston..." Oh, what a nice voice she has. He would have listened to it all the time. This is too, impossibly exciting. How can you be so innocent and exciting at the same time

The answer to that question was his angel. How lovely she is. However, he didn't like the look in her eyes. Frowning, stern, slightly arrogant. There was a note in it... fear? Is his angel afraid of him? What for? Why? Hadn't he given her everything she'd asked for?

His angel arched an eyebrow and only curled her lips in slight disdain. Contempt? Does she feel contempt for him? What happened? He doesn't recognize his angel!

Suddenly Tom, having plucked up the courage, but still not understanding what was happening and not understanding the behavior of his angel, stood up in an uncomfortable white chair and instantly, quickly, like lightning, slipped to his angel, who was looking at him with great misunderstanding.

Tom saw the look in her eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat. No, does she really not understand?

The man only tightened his grip on her arms, lifting them above her head and leaning against the white wall. He could feel his angel trying to pull away. Does she really not like this? Why would she resist him?

"My angel, it's me — Tom. I'm Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom. The one your favorite is!"

"Get away from me, you fucking lunatic!" his angel screamed, once again trying to escape from Tom's captivity.

But why?! He wanted to howl. Why? Didn't she remember him? But how is this possible?

Why did she call him crazy? Him! Him! It! The man who had done everything for her!

"Help!" his angel shouted again, to which Tom simply shushed her, covering her lovely lips, which were kissing so well with his big free hand.

"Hush, my angel, hush!" said Tom, feeling his angel's rapid breathing. He could feel her undisguised fear. He knew that she was afraid of him at the moment. He knew her, and he deliberately put psychological pressure on her. Oh, how nice.

Suddenly, however, his peripheral vision caught a small movement to his right. A slight creaking sound caught his ear. Hell, someone had noticed them. Or else he came running at the call of his angel.

His eyes moved feverishly over his angel. He didn't know what to do. I had to improvise. He licked his lips and didn't feel the familiar scars that had always graced his face. What happened? Where are they? Instead, he felt the usual, for all the people, very thin lips.

The man looked up, as his gaze had previously been directed at the floor, and did not see his beloved angel. He felt his hands begin to shake. He looked to his left in panic as his angel closed the door behind him. It was visible through the small window of his old room.

He quickly rushed to the door and began to knock on it with quick movements. One, two, three. One, two, three. Why the hell aren't they opening it? He could see the tears welling up in his angel's eyes in fright.

Oh, no, don't cry. He didn't like to see her sad. He did not like her small and bitter tears. Then Tom made himself want to cry.

He slowly knelt down and leaned his back against the large steel door. Suddenly, a laugh would come out of his mouth. Crazy laughter. Hysterical laughter.

Thomas grabbed his short, surprisingly short hair and squeezed it tightly in his calloused hands. Where are his scars? He started pulling his hair back hard, feeling some of the ends break off. My hands were shaking. My heart was beating very fast.

"I'll get her back," he muttered to himself in a halting voice and taking many sharp breaths and incessantly. My breath caught in my throat. "I'll get her back. I'll get her back! We'll be together, " they'll be together. Together forever, as it should have been originally. "Together-together-together! She's mine-mine-mine!"

His eyes were wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the fact that the chapter, or rather the end of this fan fiction, turned out to be very small. I haven't had much time lately. 
> 
> The next fan fiction will be about Tom, who will become the sugar daddy of the main character.
> 
> leave a comment and like it if you liked this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://kneamet.tumblr.com/


End file.
